The Vigilantes Volume: 1 Darkness
by L.L.Wayne
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! Please give this a chance! Batman and Black Canary first met at a college reunion party, got drunk, and conceived Lilly. Marcee never really felt like she fit in at home. Drake always felt like he had to protect the two little girls that were the outcasts of Gotham. But, why? Read on to find out. ( I know, sucky summary. But please give this a try.)


_**Hello, dear fan fiction junkies...lol. This is a story, my friend and I wrote last year when we were in 6th grade. I think we did remarkably well for two 12 year-olds. This is the WHOLE story. I tried posting it on my old account "Lillian Lorrie Wayne" those of you that read it know who you are. However I lost the password. My friend tried to post this as well...but she also lost the password. Sorry for the lack of extra chapters. I haven't figured out how that works yet, so without further ado, I give you the beginning of my (hopefully) long writing career.**_

* * *

**The Vigilantes volume 1: Oblivion**

**By: Anna McDonald and Paige Starnes, 6th grade 2013**

**The story so far...**

I was talking with Alfred when I heard something clattter to the floor. I looked up and saw nothing. Literally. Perhaps I should let you in on a little secret. I am completely blind. But my eyes still seem like I'm not. Weird, right? So anyway, I tried calling Alfred's name. But he didn't answer. I tried calling Ace. I heard his paws softly patter into the room. Where is everyone? I thought. So, I did the only thing I could think to do. I picked up my emergency batphone and called Barbara.

"Lilly?" She asked.

"Barbara? Where is everyone? I was talking to Alfred and the next thing I know whatever he was holding clattered to the floor." I said back.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." She replied.

I heard something move outside. That's not supposed to happen. I shouldn't even be able to hear something like a bike on the asphalt outside. Then it hit me.

"Barbara?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You might want to hurry. Someone just dove on to the property..." I muttered.

"Go DOWNSTAIRS" She told me.

I complied. Ace and I headed to the clock and pulled down the lever, revealing whatever was there. An elevator maybe? I stepped inside and went down to the batcave. I picked up one of my brother's spare utility belts and buckled it going diagonally down my chest. I sat down next to Ace with a first-Aid kit by my side. I heard a loud noise like a door being busted off it's hinges. I could hear someone walking around upstairs. Uh-Oh! Dad's gonna kill me! I wonder where Logic is right now...

I had complained to Riddler that his new plan was to boring. Capture civilians? Been there, done that. I really wish that he thought of something different once in a while. I decided to go hang out with Ivy. Besides the rest of the Sirens, I was probably the only villain girl to always hang out with them. Mama cat loved when i would babysit her kittens. But WHY must Harley be so annoying? She cant expect to hit me in the back of the head with her new hammers, and expect me not to get mad!

Anyway, i wonder what Lily is up to? I haven't seen her since my 'Emerald' days. I think it's time drop by the Wayne Manor, and do a little house search, see if the boy Blunder, and B-man are there. That means I can on a bit of a shopping spree. I do need new hair dye though, and im running out of darts. Stupid bird-boy. I went to the Manor, but somethings wrong. I can feel it...

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. I heard what I'm pretty sure was Barbara run through the door, do a quick sweep of the first floor, and run down to the Batcave. I heard her rush to my side and ask me what happened. When I told her, she told me that all adults over the age of 18 were gone. Missing. But, I think Dick's on a mission in Byolia...Uh-oh! We heard someone open the door to the Batcave. Barbara was trying to find a way to get me through the zeta-tubes and to safety. I took what felt like two bat-a-rangs, one for each hand, and threw them in the general direction of the elevator. If this was Marceline she would be making less noise, trying to sneek up on me like always. Which is close to impossible with a blind person, considering people that have one less sense always have their other senses' heightened. Barbara finnally got the zeta-tube to allow me to get through. She ran to my side grabbed my hand and ran to the zeta-tube, Ace following closely behind, that dog will never leave me behind or leave my side for that matter. We got to through the zeta-tubes and heard quite a few loud gasps. Dad's REALLY going to kill me, now.

*Flashback*

"Klarion! I don't understand this." I told him as he was teaching me more witch craft. These spells are way to confusing."Keep on trying! I'm busy, so practice somewhere else." he hissed at me. I've been living with him for ten years, I'm still 13, and he STILL won't really help me. He never really cares for me, only let's me stay in his house. Had I dared go further, and repeat myself, causing him to get angry? Yes, yes I did. "Can you actually help me for once?" I snapped back,making sure there was venom in my voice. He quickly turned around, yelled some spell, and before I knew it, there were cuts all over my body, very deep, and burned very much. Those scars never went away. I didn't cry, but slowly bowed to him, turned around, and walked to my room. Klarion the Witch Boy. My mentor. I have to stay like this for 5 more years. This will never go by slower.

*End of Flashback*

Klarion. He is the one that called my name. He is the one that is causing this.

'I'll have someone meet you you at the brail section of the Gotham library.' she texted me back. She wouldn't bother try to keep it a secret. She knows that every secret I know about the supers heros, such as hideouts and identities,( that I don't know too many of) I will keep just like she promises not to read my mind. I have too many old secrets about what happend with my family, and what I did, to let her go that deep in my mind. 'K, c u soon' I texted back. Let's see, that's a couple hours away, and the zeta-tube would not recognize me. Oh well, looks like I'll take the roller blades. Since riddler thinks I'm too young to have a motor cycle, and Riddler had the keys to the car and would kill me if I dented his car, I had some psycho roller blades made for me at a motor bike shop. It took me about half an hour to get there. Outside was one of the bird boys. So I waved and smirked. He seemed to see me to,and walked over some-what amused. "Is it just me, or has your hair gotten a shade brighter of blue?" he asked.

"Just you birdy boy?" I walked and talked while I told him why I was here. "How do we know we can trust you?" he said. Looks like I have to sacrifice some. Oh well, no real harm done. "I'll tell you me secret identity. That way if I double cross you, you can always tell the world my secret." I said. " But you can't tell any of the other heros, ok?" I said. "Fine. Let's go then at least. None of the heros are really happy about a villain coming." he said. "You know I'm not all that bad, right? I have have helped you out on a few occasions." I said, as he led the way. "By the way, My name is Marceline. Marceline Nigma is what most people call me now." I said.

About a few hours later, we arrived at a forest near a mountain. I don't know the name, but I think he told me. My memory is starting to get worse. It's not like this all the time, just at random times. All of a sudden, part of the ground near the mountain started to lift up. "Nice." I mutterd to myself. "What?" he said. Robin must have heard me. " Nothing, just talking to myself. Anyway, um... are any of the heros going to attack me right away?" I asked. "Maybe." he said with a smirk. "Great!" I said sarcasticly at him. When we walked around a turn, the first thing I saw was red and yellow, whiched startled me. Then I realized that Kid-Flash would try to attack me. I felt a cold shiver run down my arm as he came toward me, but came up short as he tripped. Sometimes being able to change things for them way I want, as long as I have a logical reason, really helps. When I looked up, I saw a bunch of heros in a stance, ready to attack me. Good thing I stocked up on darts, have my dagger, have my belt, and remember some spells. Oh yeah! I still have my roller blades. Bring it. Wait. Lilly! What is she doing here?

It's nice to hear people laugh. Laugh.

Live.

Love.

Friends.

Family.

My family.

I really wish that for once I could have a family like them. Love like they do. Laugh like they do.

Hope like they do. But I guess that goes to show you there is no hope for me. 'Marceline.' I heard someone say from the back of my head. 'Marceline!'' it came louder. Wait. I recognize that voice! Who's is it? 'MARCELINE!' it screamed, but this time, so loud it gave me a giant head ache. The next thing I know, i feel my body go limp, and the last thing I saw was someone with black hair catch me right before I hit the ground.

I woke up to kid flash looking at me weirdly. You know what? To hell with my secret identity. If they know my first name, they can't get my entire life story, can they? And if they do, I'll a little bit of witch craft to mess things up a bit. "Call me Marceline." I said. "Okay... Call me KF, I guess.." He said. "Anyway, are you okay? After you laughed with," he stopped, unsure if he should say Lilly's name," that girl over there, then you fainted. You looked like you were staring off into space. Are you sure you are okay?" He said. "Can't say I, got a really bad headache all of a sudden, but I'm sure I'll be fine." I said somewhat kindly and sarcastically. The Room I was in seems like a medical wing or something. "Hey" I said, " where is Lilly?" I said. "You know her name?" KF said really surprised. "Yeah, I've seen her in her home town before, and have saved her on a few occasions." I said arrogantly. "The only reason you saved me was because none of the other heroes where there, and I was injured." She said in a matter-of-fact voice, walking into the room."I silently sticked my tongue out at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it. "What day is it?" I said out of the blue, while two more heroes walked in the room, one wearing black shirt with a superman symbol on it, and the other wearing a green suit. "Thursday. Why?" Said the girl in the green suit, eyeing me very suspiciously. "Oh, um..." I said starting to get sad. I looked over at Lilly, and saw her expression look sympathetic, but not very noticeable. She knows about my memory problems. "I forgot. I, I have really bad memory sometimes, so can you not get to annoyed if I ask too many questions, please?" I said feeling sad. That's when three more heroes walked through the door. Miss Martion, Robin, and a boy with gills. "We need to talk about her, and why she is here." The boy with gills said, looking in my direction.

"She is NOT a bad person!" I exclaimed when Kaldur'ahm got all preppy on us.

This made everyone go quiet. Even though there was an absence of certain experienced heroes, I was making a very good impression of a certain black-clad emo hero...I'm turning into my father. CRAP! Isn't looking like him bad enough?! Now I actually act like him! Then, M'gan said "She's clean. No bad intentions at all. She really cares about-"

"STOP IT! You can't just intrude into people's minds' M'gan!" I screeched at her.

"How...how did you know my name?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Oh crap. Dad's really gonna kill me now. There's no chance of my body ever being found.

I felt every memory of my past flood back to. Someone read my mind. I can tell by somehow feeling if there in my head. When ever someone reads my mind, not only do thought that they are reading come clear to me, but all of my thoughts do. I guess my mind is just screwed up like that. What am I going to do now? I'm am in so much trouble, with fish gills over there, and the girl I now know as M'gan. Wait, was that spell I learned to blank a person's mind?... Oh! I remember! This would buy me some time to talk to Lily. All you have to do is say the spell, and have the herbs, that are in my belt, and say the spell. It will slowly turns down someone, or multiple people's mind, and have their thoughts somewhat freeze. The best thing is, unless M'gan remembers it, no one will notice. Lilly and the 'heroes' were having a stare down. 'Aden moten' I thought to everyone but Lilly and they became frozen. This would only work for a couple of minutes. "Thanks." I said to Lilly, getting up off of the bed I was on. "No problem, but man I'm dead meat when dad finds out." she said. "By the way, did you-" "Use Aden moten? Yeah, best if we don't get disrupted during our chat." I said. " Don't worry." I said. "You were always daddy's little girl. Im sure he won't be that mad. I mean, if he was as nice to you as the last time I saw you, you'll be fine. Anyway, what do we say about us? I don't really think that they are to happy with me being here, even though I was a good guy at one point. I even told mister lightning bolt over there to call me Marceline. Plus, it's not like I really have anything to hide. Besides you, Edward, and Selina Kyle, no one knows my real name." I said, nonchalantly. I stumbled and sighed. "what's wrong?" Lilly said, hearing my stumble. " Tell you later." I said, as I quickly handed her something. A private phone Johnny boy and I had been working on. She could do almost anything on it, including talking to me, and no one would be able to trace it. It was also written in brail, so she could type to me. She nodded her head, but soon after, every one went back to normal. "How did you get over there?" KF said, looking at us confused. " have your eyes always been that bright, and electric-y?" he said, looking at my eyes. "I don't know. Without a mirror it is kind of hard to see my own eyes." I snapped back, getting mad. Okay, now I was pissed.

Oh crap. She suspects me. Time to be covincing. I screamed at the top of my lungs in pure, utter terror. I dropped to my knees and held my head. Then I curled up into a ball. I continued screaming at the top of my lungs. Like Alfred always says "If you're going to act, make it convincing". Perfect. My act was perfect. They really thought I was having a mental breakdown. Unfortunately, they locked me in the pshyc ward and placed me under close surveilence. Now, I have to find a way to get out and meet Marceline and Drake and start the most awesome group of neutral peeps the world has ever seen. Now, let me think about a name...Teen Titans? No, that's taken. Ooh! I've got it! We can call ourselves "The Vigilantes". Now to get out of the Pshyc ward and head to Gotham... This might take a while.

*Two days later*

"Your welcome!" I yelled in a pissed off voice. Jr. jet speed over there quickley took me back to Gotham. I had told them who took the adults, and now they don't need me. Pfft. They'll see. "Spmeones mad." I turned around and was met with storyteller. "Oh shut it drake. What do you want." I snapped at him, turning around and walking away. "Unlike you, I have to be somewhere. I have a date with a certain dimand bracelet." I said, Invisioning what the plan will be. "Don't you want to help your friend get free?" he said. "Who do you-" I started to say. "it's all part of the story..." he mumbled as he walked off. I guess if I want Lilly back, I'm goons help gonna help mister game piece over there. I started to follow him.

I doubled over with a vision and cluthced my head in pain. Then, I wasn't in Happy Harbor anymore. I wasn't even in Rhode Island. I could smell and SEE the smog. New Jersey. Gotham to be exact. I could see Marceline and Drake. They were talking about something. She was obviously ticked. I listened in and heard them plotting to save me. Once I figured out what they were talking about I was only half-listening. I was mostly taking in my surroundings. I haven't actually SEEN this street in Gotham since I was nine. The day before I was blinded by Riddler. Since I'm not much of a talker (never have been, never will be) I listened to them plotting. When they were finished, I took one last look at the street to remember it by, knowing that when I returned to my body I wouldn't see anything. I sadly pulled out of the vision and returned to my body. Man, I wish that I could see. I wouldn't be so worried about walking into walls. I wouldn't be pitied. I would be able to be my father's next protegee. I could formely be Raven. I woudln't have to lie to my dad. Dad. If I could see, he wouldn't be gone. We could be one big family. Alfred, Dad, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and myself. Yes, I know that Jason has been revived, that he's still alive. Yes, I know that I'm the only one besides the Al Guls that knows who Damian is. My half-brother. Through my father's side ofcourse. My mother Dinah Queen is in no way associated with the Al Guls. She hasn't been "personal" with my father for ten years. And they didn't even know who the other was. But being drunk at a collage fraternity party can do that to you. And yes, I know that my mother isn't married to Oliver Queen. It's just that I had a vision a few weeks ago. He proposed to her. Right after a huge battle with the Croletayins and the Reach. To think it all started with 16 hours of missing time... Anyway, I saw what happened and I'm happy for her. But I'm keeping those memories hidden from that ANNOYING martian. Is it just me or is she too happy? After all the living organisms that she has assaulted via the mind? Someone needs to get a grip on reality. Life isn't some crappy family sit-com. It isn't a sappy one either. All that "Hello, Megan" crap? The catchphrase AND the T.V. show? They are so ANNOYING! Oh crap! She's in my mind again! Marcee whatever you and Drake are going to do, you better do it fast!

"What are we suppose to do? It's not like we can just walk in there and get her back." I said to Drake. "No, but we can always force ourselves in, and get her back." He said smiling." Do you know the story of the soldier?" He said, as I turned around, ready to listen. I actually like listening to some of his stories. " Once there was a army, that fought for its country. They had to find a way into the other counties base, for that was the only way they would win. They decided that if they went head on, the other country would see them, and be prepared. They decided to go in groups, one at a time. There were five groups of the army. After the first one went in, it failed, and so did the other three groups. The last group did not want to make the same mistake, so they planed it out. They would surrender themselves, and be locked up. From the inside, they would get the other soldiers, and attack from the inside. In the end, the army had won, but decided to leave, until they were truly ready to attack." He finished. "So we surrender, and then get her?" I asked. "And Bingo was her name-o." He said, as we walked off to get Lilly. God way to go Lil'. I thought. I mean, alright it is pretty damn clever, but did you have to get caught?

"Get out of my head you annoying martian!" I shouted at said martian, attempting to keep her from finding out what I go through everyday which would make her pity me. That is something I don't need. Pity. What a stupid word. Oh no! She accessed a vision thinking it was a memory. It's the long one! No! I looked around and saw the martian that I now want to plot against. "You need to get out of here now!" I whispered in desperation. "Why?" She asked. "Because-" I was cut off by my future-self running straight in front of us. Future-me Used the canary cry to throw back, none other than, Apocolypse. FM ( Future-Me) opened up a portal and started throwing everything I had at him. Trying to lock him into the dimension from which he came. Then Dick called. "Raven. Where. The. Hell. Are. You?" He asked clearly seething in anger. "Nightwing. Not really a good time right now!" I replied. "Like hell it isn't!" He shouted at me. "Lighten up on the shouting already! I though Daddy-Bats was taking you to anger management sessions!" I replied. "Just get your self back here now! Please" He said. " I'd love too. But like I said, Now isn't a good time." I said. getting desperate for him to shut up. " We need you right now. Tsunami clean u-" I cut him off by saying "I know The leaugue is off-world but that doesn't make you in charge. Yes, we know that you're the first one the Bat ever trained but you can't boss us around because YOU'RE STILL A MOODY EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD!" I screamed at him and before he could say anything I said "Raven out!" I now realize that M'gan is standing next to me eyes wide in a mix of shock, fear, and confusion. "Please. M'gan if you don't leave now, You'll know something you shouldn't know. You'll get yourself killed. Because in my head you can die a slow and painful death." I told her. She looked at me, eyes glowing for a minute. "I can't." She said getting desperate. Oh rahat. We're screwed.

*four hours later*

Well this is great. The annoying Martian tried to get in Raven's head, and is now stuck. This has only happens one other time, and we had to get out of her head, and transfer it to mine. Because it is not her own mind, we wouldn't have to worry about being turned into a crisp.*shuders at remembering that time*

"ST, do you think I coul use my powers to get back into her head, and transfer us to my mind? That would let us get back safer." I said. "That would actually work." He said. "Let's go," he said. "Wait, what if you do something to Miss Martian? One of us is going with you." Jr. Jet speed said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine! Who is coming? If one of you come, Storyteller will have to stay behind." Said, looking at Drake. He noded, in understanding. How does he act so mature so often? "I'll go." Kid Flash said, stepping forward. "Hell, this will be fun." I said sarcastically, saying me spell to get in her head. I'm not worried about them, it's my morose that will haunt us.

*vision*

"How are we supposed to figure out what happened to Jason if he keeps babbling on about a girl?" Connor muttered to himself. "I mean, how are we supposed to figure out why he's acting like he's crazy?"

"I'll show you what happened." Said Jason, before anyone could say anything, he was showing a memory in the empathy link.

...

Connor, Dick, Tim, M'gan, and I were standing on a hill in Gotham in front of gates with a "w" on it entwined in ivy. Wayne Manor! We were obviously in Jason's memory. We could see Red Hood running towards a specific spot. Once he got to it he jumped through the floor to ceiling window of the entryway in Wayne Manor. Now we were inside. "Wow! You, Tim, and Bruce live the life!" I said to Dick.

"Shut up Wally." Dick said.

And I did. I didn't want to start any fights, especially not today. There was a copy of "War and Peace" on the stairway as if it had been dropped. Red Hood was running up the stairs. We followed him. He got to the top looked around and stopped. We went to see what he was looking at. There she was the most gorgeous kid I had ever seen. Don't get me wrong! Artemis is gorgeous but this girl was gorgeous in her own way. Anyway, she was so cute I couldn't think straight. She looked at Red Hood for a minute, and then turned and ran up to the attic so fast it was scary. Red Hood followed her. We followed him to the attic. When we got there she was nowhere in sight. Then Red Hood walked up to the air vent shaft, pulled the grate off and pulled the girl out, hitting, kicking, and screaming, by the ankle. He dragged her out the broken window, still holding her by the ankle, trying to drag her to the woods. She punched in a very uncomfortable spot, which caused him to drop her, and she ran off the property line towards the city.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now we were standing in a street. There was the girl from Wayne Manor walking down the sidewalk. It was easier to concentrate on her now so I can describe her now. She was no more than 13 years old, if that. She was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt under a leather jacket and black jeans with a pair of dark blue, converse, high-top sneakers. She had long black hair and purple bangs. Her hair was spiked at the ends. Her eyes were a very deep blue. She looked so familiar yet I couldn't figure out why. "Now what's a pretty little kid like you doin' out here past 8?" Jason said to the girl.

" I'm not scared of you Toddie." She replied with an obvious hint of defiance that must have driven her parents crazy. " I never have been scared of you and I never will be, so, don't try to scare me Toddie!"

"How many times have I told you never to call me that? Lil'!" Jason said with a hint of threat in his voice.

Her mischievous eyes glinted in the moonlight as it broke through the clouds. Her deep blue eyes meeting Jason's deep green. At that moment I knew if it ever came down to a fight between the two of them, that they would, most likely, be evenly matched. "It wasn't his fault you know," She said sadly. "It was mine."

"So... The truth is finally revealed?" Jason asked.

"I followed you that night. The Joker sent his goons after me once he figured out I was following you. Dickie was following me, but he didn't know I was following you. I tried to run but they cornered me. The ceiling collapsed on us and I blacked out. Dick couldn't find me so he called my dad for help and Dick went looking for you. By the time my dad found me, it was already too late for you. I am really sorry, Toddie." She said.

"That's okay. That just means three people need to pay now instead of one." Jason said with a hint of wild amusement in his eyes. "Joker, Dick, and you, Lil'. Then for luck I'll go after Robin!"

"No! Not Timmy!" She protested, her voice rising in panic.

"Oh, so that's what he's called." Jason said.

"Leave him out of this. He wasn't even involved!" The girl said.

That's about when things turned sour. She turned and ran into an alley. Being in an alley there wasn't a place where she could hide and Jason was blocking the only exit. So she climbed the fire escape and tried to make a run for it. Jason grabbed a fistful of the long hair that flowed behind her and yanked with all of his might. She screamed in pain and her scream shattered the wall next to them and she kicked him in the face. Yet, she still climbed higher and higher, as if her life depended on it. Then I realized, it did. She reached the roof and started running towards the end of the roof. She got to the edge and jumped. She landed on the roof next to the other building, lost her balance, and went sprawling. Jason jumped from the other building and was pulling her up by her hair in less than a minute. He was holding a knife to her chest when he said "Say hello to Dick's parents for me."

He stabbed her through the chest and pushed her off the roof. She hit the side of the surrounding buildings and fire escapes on the way down and hit the ground with a sickening crack. The way she had landed made her curl up in to a ball. He walked off, while she moaned in pain and slowly bled to death in a small, cramped, dark alley. He was laughing hysterically. What happened to him to drive him this crazy? We'll never know. But the flashback wasn't over yet.

Now we were standing on top of Wayne Enterprises. Dick was there in a black t-shirt, a biker jacket, jeans, and a pair of combat boots. His eyes were showing exhaustion, as if he was being overworked. He didn't know that Jason was there, behind him. If Dick knew about what Jason had just done, he didn't show it. He just looked like he was listening to something intently, and he didn't like what he heard. "Look I know she doesn't want to stay in Blud Haven with the other team members that lived in the cave but she can't completely ignore us." He paused "Yeah, I know that, but-"

"Having issues with your little friends, Dickie?" Jason said

"What do you want, Red Hood?" He asked with annoyance as he stopped talking through the com link.

"You been to the hospital yet?" Jason asked.

"Why would I go there? Seeing people that can't be helped makes me depressed." Dick said.

"To say goodbye to her." Jason replied.

Dick looked up all of a sudden with a look of panic in his eyes. "What did you do?!"

"Why don't you go and find out? Or should I actually give you a reason to go?" Jason said pulling out a knife. He pointed it at Dick's chest and said "Say hi to Lil' for me."

He then grabbed Dick's shoulder and plunged the knife into his chest. He walked to the door to the stairs and said "You don't need the door unlocked do you? It's not like you'll be going anywhere, after all."

He walked off laughing hysterically, leaving Dick to bleed to death. That must be why Dick is so angry at Jason. This is where Jason doesn't know what comes next and we exit his mind.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So you're angry at Jason because he tried to kill you?" Connor asked seriously not believing that Dick would get so angry because of something like that. "Or is the answer in someone else's mind?"

"It's not that. Think about it. I'm willing to die fighting, but I'd be angry that I was attacked protecting my family?" Dick replied clearly getting frustrated.

"This might be where my mind comes in," said Tim.

M'gan entered Tim's mind and connected all our minds to see Tim's memory.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

We were now standing in the watchtower. The memory must have been a few years old because Tim was shorter and looked just plain younger. Tim was wearing a white T-shirt with a red jacket, jeans a pair of dark sunglasses, and black converse all-stars. Tim got a call on his com link and looked surprised about it.

"Yes, Alfred, I'm fine. Why?" Tim said.

It was impossible to hear what was said, but Tim looked distraught about it.

"Yes, I'll meet you there." Tim hung up.

"I gotta go! Big problem in Gotham!" He said to Impulse as he walked into the Zeta Tube.

He came out of the old telephone booth that is the Gotham Zeta Tube, and walked out of the alley and ran to Gotham General Hospital. When he arrived he met a man in his 60's, wearing a pair of khaki pants and a polo shirt, who looked very distraught. "Alfred! What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Miss Lilly. She's been terribly injured!" Alfred replied.

"No! What could have happened?" Tim asked.

"I do not know but-" Whatever Alfred was about to say was interrupted by the EMS rushing in a patient that looked very familiar.

"Dick!" Exclaimed Tim.

The next few moments went by in a blur. The EMS team had to get a doctor for Dick Grayson. He was definitely gonna have to have surgery. Alfred talked to the doctor for a moment. The doctor then wheeled Dick into a double room. "We'll put his sister in there once she's out of surgery." The doctor said.

"When will she be ok?" Tim asked.

"That still is unknown. She was seriously injured. If we had found her earlier, then she would be sure to live, but she has lost a lot of blood. She has a very rare blood type, and we still haven't found a donor. Do you know where her parents are?" The doctor asked.

"Our dad is on a business trip. He said her mother is dead. I wouldn't know. I don't even know who her mom is." Tim replied

"That IS a shame." The doctor commented. "It looks as if the surgery might be done earlier than expected!" The doctor said in his attempt at optimism as a patient who also looked familiar was rolled out of the E.R.

He consulted with one of the surgeons. Now Doctor Happy didn't look very happy. He walked over to Tim and Alfred and said "There was a complication in the surgery. Your sister's organs had already started to shutdown by the time she was found. The surgeons were only able to slow it down, but it looks like she has only hours left."

Tim looked like he was about to cry. But he was keeping his emotions in check for his sister. "Will Dick get to say goodbye?" Tim asked

"It looks as if he has already begun his conversation with her." The doctor said and then walked off to some other patient somewhere in the hospital.

"You've gotta hang on Lilly!" Dick was saying when Tim and Alfred walked in. "Please!"

"But I'm so cold," the girl replied.

Now I could see the resemblance. We were looking at the girl from the alley. The one Jason called "Lil'". She was Dick, Jason, and Tim's little sister, Lillian Wayne. at least I think thats her name. I assumed that she didn't know what Bruce, Dick, and Tim did for a living. Which meant they were purposely keeping her in the dark. To protect her? To taunt her? I don't know, but she wasn't being included in the secret keeping.

"Come on Lil' I've seen you get through worse injuries than this and still live." Tim said trying to help.

"No. You've never seen me with anything worse than a broken arm or leg. You just watch too much tv." She replied. It was obviously a pain to talk for so long and it seemed like she was forcing the words to every sentence.

No one said anything because at that moment, her body decided it didn't want to fight anymore. She must have been able to feel it coming because she looked at her brothers and said "I'm sorry."

Then she closed her eyes. Nothing happened. Tim was counting the seconds, he got to eight before her heart gave out. And that was it. There were officially two (not evil) living children of Bruce Wayne, and they weren't even his actual kids. They were adopted. Lilly was his only biological child. But she was gone. Lost in the wind. Dick's constant was no more.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I still don't understand." Conner said.

"That monster killed our little sister! He knew it would affect us like this. The day she died was her thirteenth birthday. Only five more years and she would have left Gotham permanently. She was about to graduate high school early as valedictorian. We were so proud of her. Her graduation would have been the next Sunday." Dick said in frustration.

"She didn't care whether we were rich or not. In her opinion, it wasn't what you accomplished in life, but what you did on the way to achievement." Tim said.

"Damit Raven!" I yelled, hoping the stupid monsters in Raven's mind had not caught up with me yet. It was about two hours after we just got here. Or two days. Or two minutes. I forgot, but oh well, time in someone's mind does not really matter, now does it? Almost to the entrance of my memory bank. I had pita spell that could connect our minds, so we could enter my mind, so we would not risk getting hurt. Since it is Lilly's mind we cannot get physically hurt in my mind. From there we would

go to a safe spot at the end of my memory bank, and see wee we all where, and let our minds drift safely back to our bodies. I went threw a little blue barrier, and into blankness. Slowly, people started making there way into the blankness. "Where are we?" KF said, walking around. "My memories. It's the only safe route to our bodies. Don't worry, you CAN'T GET HURT in my mind." I said, looking at Raven. She gave a humorless laugh, walking towards us. She was a genius for using echo location to find where we were. She had been doing that lately. "Lets go." I said. We started walking, and so far we saw and heard random parts of my life, but nothing major. That's until we walked up to a very large memory. Well, a large part of m life that I always will remember. I was on a bed Johnathan let me borrow. I had found out that day that I not only could I change my appearance, but also I was immortal. As in I never die. Some people would be happy, but not me. I've wanted to look forward to being dead, and started over, as wired as that sounds. Edward and Johnathan were conferring me. They acted like older brothers, annoying me, but really caring for me. I'd do anything for them. The memory started to fade as we walked away. Lilly put her hand on my shoulder, hearing them, and me sobbing in my memory. M'gan and KF gave us wired looks, but we kept on walking.

We were at about the end of my memories, but still had a while to walk. I think I may have looked calm(MAY!) but inside I was eating myself alive. I had chose not to pay to much attention to my memories, but that is kind of hard to do in all this silence. So I just skipped up infront of every body and started humming. 'Row row row your boat gently down the stream, merely merely merely merely life is but a dream.' I hummed, but started to whisper, but then finally said it out loud over and over again. I guess Raven was okay with it, but the other two seemed freaked out by me doing that. I started to cry while doing so, I bet I really looked nuts. It reminded me of all of the times I had been with my family, or had just been super innocent and happy. That's another reason I usually did bad things. It somehow... Made me feel good. Row row row your boat gently down the stream, merely merely merely merely life is but a dream, Row row row your boat gently down the stream, merely merely merely merely life is but a dream, Row row row your boat gently down the stream, merely merely merely merely life is but a dream. I was singing this, smiling, skipping, and crying. I probably looked mentally insane to every one. Now I know why Joker smiles when he is hurt. It just seems more l..., comforting.

We walked to the edge of my mind. M'gan's eyes were wide with what she had see. She had apparently told Wally, because his eyes were wide too. Though it may have been the fact that Marcee was singing a childish tune to keep herself sane. I understood why she was doing it, but the others didn't. That's when all hell broke lose. I screamed in pain as another vision came. This one more violently than the others. This won't end well. Especially with three other people in my mind. UH-OH!

Vision tittle: Fear and the Clown

I heard a crashing noise and went to go investigate. I walked into the front area of the warehouse in Blud Haven and saw Super-boy lying on his side, facing the wall,shaking uncontrollably. "Super-boy!" I said with curiosity "Are you okay?"

When he didn't move, I knew something was up. I ran over to him and was horrified to find he was laughing uncontrollably with a huge grin on his face. "Joker." I said with distaste as I conjured a syringe of anti-joker venom and injected him with it.

"Oh Super-boy, what am I going to do with you?" I said with sarcasm.

He was gasping for breath when he said "Run!"

I turned around too late. What I saw was a big guy in a clown suit swinging a club at us. It hit me in the head and knocked me about 4 feet in the air and sent me sliding about 10 feet. I was knocked completely unconscious.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I woke up I was alone in a room filled with what looked like fog but I knew better, this was gas. And it smelled really bad! I felt light headed and my face was wet with blood and my vision was blurry. Then I could see the joker walking in with a gas mask on. He said "Now, what are YOU afraid of? Your little boyfriend was scared of losing someone close to him via monkeys. Bird boy is scared of me, a crowbar, and a bomb in a warehouse. Older bird boy is afraid of watching a family member die. The green kid is scared of Queen Bea. But enough about them! What about you?"

My vision started to clear, but it was too dark too tell anything distinguishing about the room. That's when it went bad. I burst into flames and started screaming. Then, I fell into a pit of water. The joker pushed the lid of the pit over it and I screamed in pain and banged against the wall of the pit screaming for help. I was swatting at my clothes but the fire wouldn't go out. The water wasn't helping, it was FUELING the fire. I was screaming for help and begging for the pain to end, but no help would come. It was unbearable. My family would never know that I had comeback and had been hiding under their noses. Where is the justice league when you need them?

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I couldn't believe that I could be so stupid. I got the girl I love captured or worse. I can't lose her! I was unable to help when she was hit with a club in her head. I was unable to help when her limp form was dragged away. I couldn't help when kryptonite was stuffed in my face and I was dragged away, barely conscious. When I regained full consciousness I was in a room that was filled with fog, at least I think it's fog. Then, the joker walked in with a gas mask on and said "what are you scared of, Strong Boy? Bird Boy is scared of me, a crowbar, and a bomb in a warehouse, the older Bird Boy is scared of losing someone close to him, that Green Kid is scared of Queen Bea, and your little girlfriend is terrified of burning while drowning and no one coming to save her. But enough about those posers, what about you?"

"I'll never HELP you torture me!" I said.

"Oh! I've got it!" The joker said.

He pulled a curtain off the wall and there she was. Raven was in a pit of water with a lid locked tightly on it. I looked inside and I could see her. She was on fire, but she was also drowning. She kept trying to break the window, but it wasn't shattering. She was in a lot of pain. She was screaming for help. But no one would come. I tried to go to help her but the joker snapped his fingers and chains appeared and fastened themselves on my wrists."Don't try to break free. These chains are kinetic. Any amount of force on them they'll use to hold you tight." The joker gloated.

What am I going to do? I kept asking myself. Everything is crumbling down too fast for us to collect the pieces. I just hope Nightwing, Robin, and Beast Boy are okay.

I was caught by surprise. This has been happening more and more over the past months. What the freak?! I was on a mission with Robin, Beast Boy, and Ms. Martian. We were caught off guard. The joker just randomly appeared on our COVERT mission. How did that happen? Anyway, he shows up and try's to go for who he thought the weakest was. He thought it would be either Beast Boy or Robin seeing as they were obviously the youngest. He went after Robin. He lunged at my little brother Tim, or Robin, and Tim deflected his blow. Just like that it was Tim fighting the joker. What we didn't know was there were dozens of his goons in the shadows behind us. The joker struck down Tim. Beast Boy jumped into the fight next. M'gan was having problems. She was trying to get into the joker's mind. But he had a lot of preparations to protect himself. She lost consciousness and I had to drag her over out of the way of the fighting. Then I looked over and saw Beast Boy struck down and Tim bleeding from the head and I lost it. I got so angry I charged the joker full on and didn't see the crowbar he swung at my jaw, which immediately breaking my jaw. I kept fighting through the pain, but he kept swinging the crowbar. It kept hitting me. Finally I took a blow to my chest and the breath was knocked out of me and the joker punched me on my temple, which knocked me unconscious.

When I woke I was in a room of what I believe to be a mix of joker venom and scarecrow venom. That's definitely not good for one's health. Joker walked in and started talking away. "So Bird Boy, long time no see."

"It should have been a longer time. Or maybe not so I could personally beat you to a bloody pulp like you did the second Robin." I said hoping to put a thorn in his side.

"Now, now, Bird Boy, let's not argue, but chat instead. First off, I'm curious, where's old Batsy?"

"Important mission for the league. We lost contact months ago." I said.

"That's a shame... for you. Any who,

why don't we talk about you and your fears? I'll tell you about the others first though. That green kid is scared of Queen Bea, currently he is fighting her men and every time one goes down, ten come back up. That strong boy is scared of watching his little girlfriend in pain.

We walked to the edge of my mind. M'gan's eyes were wide with what she had see. She had apparently told Wally, because his eyes were wide too. Though it may have been the fact that Marcee was singing a childish tune to keep herself sane. I understood why she was doing it, but the others didn't. That's when all hell broke lose. I screamed in pain as another vision came. This one more violently than the others. This won't end well. Especially with three other people in my mind. UH-OH!

Raven was sucked over in pain, while the others were screaming out in pain. What was happening? They are screaming so loud! First thing to do is to is to get out o my head. I did a short spell and got out of my head. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw everyone passed out on the floor. What made Lilly have that bad vision? Oh, Drake would know! They all looked so scared. Wait, scared? Oh, I'm going to kill Jhonathan when I see him! By all of the times I have helped him out in his lab, scarecrow venom doesn't do anything to me any more. Oh, Lilly...!

I tried to escape but it was no use. That vision left me completely comatose and I will be for a while. "M'gan, you and Wally need to cross out of my mind and fast" I told them. Everything that exists in my head was literally crumbling. "I don't think so!" Wally shouted as M'gan just stared off into space with a blank look on her face. "M'gan, Wally you guys will become completely comatose if you stay in my head any longer. You have to leave now!" I said, getting desperate. They were still hesitating when the crumbling of my mind got to us. With the last of my strength I pushed them out of my mind and into Marcee's. I shut my mind, so no one can get into it. I then proceeded to pass out. They were put of my mind. So now it was just me and my demon. *here's where it ends and we put in random flashbacks*

Lilly would be fine, I guessed. Her and the heroes always ended up fine. 'But you weren't fine' a voice said in the back of her head. 'They left you, they left us!' 'All the more reason to find Johnathan and find a way to reverse the effects.' I thought back. When I got to one of the hideouts I knew they would be at, the door was busted open. I walked inside and everything was all messed up. "So I finally get the little virtue." Rat-wing said emerging from the dark. "Where is everyone?" I said. I was really upset. "In arkham, along with a will-be Logic." He said. In arkham?! I was alone. Alone. Alone... He suddenly took a step forward to punch me, but I dodged it and kicked him in the side. This went on for a while, him seeing more of my moves, and me getting more upset. Lilly will be upset, but oh well. "Hey Rat-Wing," I said as he punched my but quickly after I pushed him to a wall, putting my arm at his throat quickly so he would not get away. He was a good foot taller than me. I looked up preparing my blade.

"No hard feelings." I said with fake sympathy and a smile in my face as I took my blade and stabbed him deep in his stomach, twisting the knife as I pulled it out. He'll be fine. The heroes are always fine, I thought.

*flashback*

Lilly Wayne has a problem. She is completely blind. Her native language is Latin and she speaks little English. She can access 100% of her brain, unlike the rest of us. She is a genious. "Oh, quam Volo ut EGO orator magis English." Oh, how I wish that I spoke more English. She said. No one in Gotham speaks Latin, so no one knows how smart she is. "Atleast Proficisor teneo quis EGO sum sentenia vocuus a reddo." Atleast Marcee knows what I am saying without a translator. Not even the teachers know what she is saying. "Quare est is they deficio mihi tanen non quisquam alius? EGO teneo totus refero! EGO vel dico lemma rectus unus! Tamen etiam EGO deficio!" Why is it they fail me but not anyone else? I know all the answers! I even tell them the correct one! But I still fail! She said. "Nam, is EGO must instruno pro schola!" But, now I must prepare for school. Today will be another long day.

We were all on patrol, me, Mar, and Lilly. No, this wasn't Mar and Lilly, they were Logic and Raven. They act so unstable sometimes, I worry about them. Unlike them, when I'm Story Teller, I actually know who I am, and realize what I'm doing. Lilly is good at controlling herself, but damn, why is Logic such a loose cannon? Anyway, we were walking on the roofs, avoiding the Batman and Robin. All of a sudden there was a giant bang, and we all fell to the ground. Hell!? After that, darkness...

I woke up to a bright light on the ceiling of a all white room. Lilly! Where is she? And Mar!? I hope Lilly wakes up first or Mar will have a heart attack! She is terrified of the thought of being alone, and white is her least favorite color. "Hello?" I called out. "HELLO?" I yelled louder. No one answered. Great. There has to be a way out of here. Wait, I heard something like this before. What was the trick I learned? Hmm..Oh! On the ceiling, look for a a weak spot between that and the wall and push. From there, the plaster gets weak. Good thing I'm kind of tall. I started pounding my fists on the edge of the ceiling, hitting as hard as I could. Got it! In minutes, there was a small hole in the wall, but large enough for me to get up and crawl through. Now to find Lilly and Mar. There was a large hallway colored in all white. There were no doors or windows, and it was kind if giving me a headache. I saw a door at the end of the hall and walked somewhat fast to it, trying to keep quiet. I opened the door and saw Lilly knocked out on the floor and Mar laying down beside her, eyes opened, rocking slightly. "Log? I said, using her nickname, incase anyone was listening. She looked up and saw me, relief flooding all over her eyes. "Teller!" She said out loud, waving for me to come over. When I got to her, she was still rocking back and forth a little to calm herself down. We tried to get Lilly up, and I tried to wake her up. "Rae? Get up kiddo, we need to try to get out of here." I said. Her eyes started to flutter open and she groaned, trying to get her posture up. "They...fought hard." She breathed out, catching her breath. I'll question her about that later. What ever it was, she stayed up longer than us and tried to fight whoever brought us here. I'm proud of her for that. "Let's get out of here." I said, a small sympathetic smile on my face. Mar and I carried her until she could walk by herself, and we walked around until we found another door. I grabbed the handle and looked up at them, mouthing 'one two three' then opened the door. There was some people I thought I wouldn't see again for a while. The Justice Babies. Great. They seemed to be just as shocked. All of a sudden a screen came on above us, an we all turned our attention towards it. "You all must be wondering why you are here." Said a odd looking man/alien on the TV. "Welcome to the Multi Galaxic Fighter division. You will fight other great fighters from other galaxies , and attempt to win. You will meet the other earth fighters, you know them as the Justice League, will be here shortly." The screen went blank. All of a sudden, a shelf came up from the ground hiding some of our stuff. I grabbed my book and utility belt while Lilly grabbed her cloak and utility belt, and Mar put on her cape, utility belt, and grabbed her Lg cane that looked like riddler's, an twirled it around. "Good, they didn't move anything." She said, but more to herself than anyone. The other kids were doing the same when Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Flash all walked in looking about as damned confused as the rest of us.

"Oh great." I said "Now we have to deal with the older Justice Babies!" I looked over to see Drake looking at me with a mixture of pride and humor. He was the best brother any little sister could ask for. I'm so glad I left my family for this. The bat opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the screen popping up again with that same annoying voice starting to talk again. Oh great.

"Your first thing to do today is go to our training facility. From there you will have small competitions to prepare you for the real tournament." All of a sudden a large door open beside the Justice League, a bunch of orange stripes forming on the floor in bright neon colors. We started walking towards it, Superman starting talking, taking the lead walking forward first. I stepped infront of him, swinging my cane around, feeling my cape fly around everywhere, and started singing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz. Because, because, because, because, because!" I said laughing, and turned my attention towards the front, skipping again. "Because of the wonderful things he does!" Drake yelled, leaning an elbow on Lilly, just to prove how tall he was. Lilly shrugged his arm off, and started humming along. The Justice League looked weirdly at us, along with juniors. "Okay, I kinda get why we're here, being super heroes and really good fighters, but who and what are they?" Flash said pointing at us. "I'm Story Teller, this is Raven, and that is Logic. Also known as The Vigilantes, or V's." said Drake. "The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?" I said. "Footsteps." Said Lilly, making Drake turn around, then everyone else. The door had closed, and looked fainter by the minute. I stopped, starting to get tired and not wanting to walk. I smiled to myself as Drake said, "And the slippers.." Watching as I clicked my feet together like Dorathy, having my roller blades pop out. I them started skating around, still singing. I could see a twitch on Lilly's face, small, but I know that was like a smile when she was Rae. "If I must say, I believe that these people have not just choosen great heroes, but people that would make what ever this is interesting." Drake said trailing off. Drake was smart for a seventeen year old. He usually took care of us and treated us like family. To Lilly anyway. He treated me more like a friend, and was always more protective of Lil. You hurt Lilly, you get Drake and I. Hurt Drake, you get Lilly and I. Come after me, well, I have no idea who would avenge me. Who knows? Anyway, we came to a large, large room. And I mean large. It was all white and had all types of things on it. It had gymnastics bars, a huge swimming pool, weights, weapons, and a large mat. "Today you will be sparing with each other. Afterwards we will show you to your dorms." Said a voice from who knows where. We all walked and surrounded the large mat. "The rules are simple. If you posses weapons, you may use them. You may use any powers you have. You win once your opponent admits defeat." There was a short silence, then a odd sounding beep. "Who's first?" Said Robin

"Me and you, batsy!" I said in an all too serious tone that caused both Marcee and Drake to laugh their heads off. Said bat looked at me like I was insane. Don't you just love sound waves? "You three really are insane." He said. "That depends on your definition of insanity, Batsy. Besides, you're one to talk. How is Jason Todd by the way?" I guess that did it. The dorky duo then decided to team up on me. I strapped my utility belt going horizontally across my chest. Marcee stepped up beside me as if she was going to fight them for me. "No, Log. I'll handle this myself!" I told her."No! You know they'll end up in a body cast for-" "That was only when we were all fighting them." I countered. "Fine." She was clearly annoyed. I looked up at my father and older brother. They looked at me with pure hatred, not realizing that it was me. It broke my heart to have to face them. Marcee knew that. That's why she wanted to fight them for me. But I have to face them. It has to happen. I cracked my knuckles, wrists, and neck. Seeing that I was ready for a fight, they both ran at me in perfect harmony. I screamed at them, catching them by surprise. I created a black raven from my consciousness, this also caught them by surprise. I screamed at them again, knocking them unconscious. I tied them up. I turned around to find everyone but Marcee and Drake staring at me with shock as they realized that I had just taken down their best 'soldiers' in less than a minute. Marcee and Drake just looked at me with sympathy as they were able read straight through my stoic expression and right to my sorrowful expression. "There's a reason I'm called Raven." I said in a calm voice acting like a completely calm adult. Which is the complete opposite of what I really am. Because the truth is that I'm still a sad little girl that cries herself to sleep at night.

"How did you do that?" Yelled Kid Flash, stepping towards Lilly. "Don't yell at her." Said Drake, stepping towards the boy, gripping at his book very tightly. Oh no, this dork is mine. "You see Rae, the problem is that you take them down to fast." I said, smiling, then laughing. I turned towards the rest of the heroes. "How is the young justice team and justice league like a blank dictionary?" I said, walking towards the middle of the mat. When nobody answered, I smiled then put my arms out wide. "They're both at a loss for words." I said, giggling. All of a sudden the wind was knocked out of me, and I fell back, throwing myself back using my cane. Perfect timing. I smiled looking at Drake and Lilly, both of them shaking their heads, Drake slightly smiling. They knew I loved getting in fights, and its a good thing they do, for they often fix any injuries I have. In an instant JJ( junior jet-speed) was infront of me getting ready to fight. My silver bangs were now in my face, in a comfortable position. "Your move." I said in sing song voice. He ran towards me but I quickly put my cane out, he tripped, but caught himself by putting his arms out in front of him. He quickly jumped up behind me, pulling me by my cape, but I am smarter. Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahaha! Jokes on them. I pressed a button on my cane and electric waves all through my cape, he quickly let go. "What the heck? I've got to admit, I've never seen one of those." He said punching at my face. I dodged, smiling while doing so. He quickly ran around in circles. What is he doing? Oh no... He was making a tornado. The air, it's getting thin. I dropped to my knees, clutching at my throat. He stopped then, and I fell to the floor. He walked over to me, wondering if I was okay.

"Jokes on you." I said swinging my cane, tripping his feet, getting up. He also got up and went to the other side he looked conflicted about what to do, while I reached to my belt and drew out three darts. As soon as he saw them, he looked at them and ran past me, but I quickly turned around and threw two at his shoulders, and they went in. He quickly pulled them out and looked at them and quickly fell to the ground. I walked over and placed my darts back in my first belt. "Playing with them first is so much more fun, then you take them down with a fight." I said then walked to Drake, giving Lilly a high five. Superman looked oddly at me and Lilly,

probably wondering what Drake could do. "Got a problem?!" I yelled at Green Lantern, earning a smirk from Lilly. Then Superman spoke

"We need to discuss your powers, your antics, and why you would take down some of our best fighters." Said Superman after Mar and Lil took down Batman, Nightwing, and Kid Flash. "No offense Super-Idiot, but we don't exactly like 'heroes' that much, and we have a good reason not to. And we don't have to explain anything to you." Said Logic, stepping to Superman, coming up short and looking up at him, just like Harley Quinn does when she sees Batman, only difference is that Logic had her right hand on her cane, swinging it around. The large amount of silver and flicks of purple made the bright green in her eyes look venomous. "What did you do to Kid Flash?" Said Wonder Woman, kneeling beside him. "The venom in her darts will put him to sleep for a while, besides that, he's not seriously injured." I said. "My turn." Said the 'Superboy' walking towards the middle of the mat. I looked around as if to see who he meant to fight, then sighed as I walked up to the mat. I kinda hope I have read about kryptonians. My book is blank, but whenever I touch the pages, it somehow goes into my knowledge, bringing out everything I have ever read, heard, or thought. That's kinda why they call me Story Teller. Whenever I read anything, I use that to my advantage when doing anything, but it helps if I have the book. "You can't expect to beat up our friends, give us no explanation, and walk away!" Said Superboy. Someone has anger issues. A pass of electricity surged in between us. Raven and Logic waltz to the edge of the blue mat. Logic put her cane down, being the source of the electricity. Sometimes even I wonder how many gadgets she has in her cane, she always adds on. "We don't need to explain ourselves." Said Raven, but in a somewhat kind sounding voice. Weird. "Guys," I said. "I can handle this." I said getting ready to fight.

Right at the moment that Superboy rushes at Drake to fight, everyone's favorite amazon attacks me! Seriously?! Anyway, back to the story! Wonder Woman attacks me grabs me by the neck. I looked at her and she said with venom in her voice "Give me one good reason." I looked at her and said "Heroes don't kill. You'll need me in the future. You can't. I know your secrets. I know where your surrogate niece is. Your too much of a wuss to do it. You-" "I am not a wuss!" She said back angrily. "Then prove it." I said. Drake by this time had found Superboy's weak spot: his manlihood. He delivered a quite painful looking round-house kick to his weak spot. He then looked over to see Marcee being held back by Flash and Wonder Woman holding me up to the wall by my neck. That sent him over the edge. He went over to Logic, with stealth like I taught him, and punched Flash in the face. That surprised him enough to drop Marcee's arms. This caused a distraction for me to form a black raven and envelope Wonder Woman and I in darkness. I'll give her a reason to fear the dark! I pried her fingers off my neck and cackled darkly. Her eyes went as wide as the team's when Nightwing was the villain for "heroes and villains". She probably was only just starting to realize what I could REALLY do. This is going to be fun!?

Something I am making official from this moment on- I hate the speedsters. And I mean HATE. After Drake sneaked up on Flash, and he let me go, the other heroes looked at us, not sure of what to do. "Hey," I said "we are supposed to be fighting aren't we? Plus, I'm sure Wonder Woman can handle Raven." I said as I straightened up my back. All of a sudden an arrow flew by my arm, making a giant gash in my for arm. Once I realized what had happened I felt the pain. "Ow! What the heck?" I said turning around, seeing Red Arrow. "That's very rude you know." I said dodging another arrow. I looked at Drake and nodded my head as he ran towards me, book in hand and jumped over me, making the archer confused as to who to shoot. As I saw Drake and Red fight, I felt myself trip. Then someone pull me up. Then I tripped again. I finally manage to get myself up on my own when I saw two flashes of red and yellow. Two. Great, not only was the Flash attacking me, but so was Jr. over there. I looked over and saw Green Lantern helping Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Kaldur helping Red, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it happens. A Martian walks up to fight me. A FRICKEN MARTIAN!

"You don't get it do you? We are in my home field. I know my way around here. The most obvious answer is never the real one, Diana. I know things. It's my job to know things. And you can be damn sure I'm going to live up to my job." I said to her. She was so angry she couldn't find any words to express herself. that's when we were pulled out of my head. How did that-never mind. I forgot the martians. Anyway, I was able to use sonic waves to figure out what was going on. Drake, Kaldur, Roy, and my mom fighting, and it was leauguers v.s. vigilante. Marcee was fighting both speedsters. Green Lantern was knocked out from when he had tried to help Diana beat me. The older Kryptonian was helping the younger one get up and regain his composure. The bats were still out cold from our little training excersize. I have no idea where Green Arrow and Artemis are. But I do know that Miss Martian and her uncle were looking around trying to figure out what to do. This is madness. I turned to Diana and said "If you want to be able to keep your sense of hearing, I suggest you put these in your ears. NOW!" I handed her earplugs. She complied and tapped me to let me know that they were in her ears. Then I turned to face the madness. "ENOUGH!" I shouted using my sonic scream. Everyone stopped fighting and started to both stare at me in shock and clutch at their ears in pain. "You people are idiots! We are supposed to be training. NOT fighting! You have been fighting since we took down your strongest hitters. Why? Are you afraid to accept the fact that we are better fighters or do you just hate us? We are younger and stronger. Can't you just accept that? Or are you just to hardheaded to admit that?" I ranted. Everyone was staring at me in shock, even Marcee and Drake. Marcee and Drake had never heard me talk this much in a small amount of time. The justice babies, older and younger, had never actually heard me talk at all. Then the screen rolled down and the annoying voice started talking again. "You should listen to the youngest. She has her own category and I don't think that I should keep her out of it anymore. Say goodbye to your family, Parvum Meum Flos" Then I was surrounded in light before I could do anything. I blacked out. Oh rahat.(A/N: He said "my little flower" in latin!)

You are kidding me. Not only was my best hit taken away, but also my best friend. You have got to be kidding me. If you could see my face, you would tell I am the most unamused person in the world. "Well now what?" Said said KF, looking at Superman. What a big help. "One more fight." I said super mad as the person on the screen kept on looking at us, trying to see our expressions. I walked in the middle of the mat, a certain song coming to mind. Nightwing and Batman woke up and managed to untangle themselves. Nightwing (let's call him Rat, okay?) walked up and saw that I wanted a fight. Rat looked over at me, hatred in his eyes, but quickly put that stupid cocky smile on his face. "So... your not mad I stabbed you?" I said, dead seriousness, but I quickly put on a large smile. He stepped further onto the mat and took a fighting stance. I laughed as I lowly sang just above a whisper, "And I will get her back even as he gloats, in the mean time I'll practice on less honorable throats." He lunged at me as I quickly used my cane, cape going everywhere. When he almost got to arms length, I pulled up my cane, putting it on about the spot I stabbed him. He winced a little, but pulled the cane maki g me fall down. Eh, there is always time for a knife. Out of my second utility belt I grabbed my dagger, looking at the symbols on it. A cat, a question mark, a small scarecrow, a smile, a couple spades, and a poison ivy leaf. Nothing from Two-Face. God, sometimes he really creeps me out. "Remember this?" I said as I whisked it around. I could hear the wonderful sound as Rat ran towards me, dodging my throws and punching me. I laughed again. I skipped around Rat, swinging my cane around making sure it dodged his throws when I realized I forgot something. I pressed a button when I could see a little spout pop out of the edge of the L on my cane, when I remembered the other week when I was helping Johnathan

take some crates with some toxins when the bat showed up, and almost got him. Got us. Afterwards he said if I helped him make some of the toxins stronger, he would let me have some, and Edward said he would help build me a new compartment in my cane if I tested out some new rooms of his. I ended up with a bruised rib, but got the toxins and a place to hold them. I aimed my cane at me and said, "It's all fun and games until someone takes away one of the birds," and pointed my cane off of the mat, somewhere in the crowed of the Justice League, and continues saying my sentence as I dodged Rat's kicks, that actually hurt. "Take away a bird, well, hey, it's still a game, isn't it?" I said, still smiling, but very a sad one. I pressed a button on my cane and the toxin came out, a small bit, but enough for a small bit to go to each leaguer. I laughed until most of the teamers were ready to either hit me, punch me, cut me, shoot me, or throw me in a wall, when Drake stepped in. I looked out into his eyes and started crying. "I...I didn't...mean it. They started it." I said, feeling like a little girl. "I'm sorry." I said to Drake, super sad. "Just take a little nap, I'll wake you up when it's time." Said Drake as he pressed his hand against a part of my neck, sending me into darkness. I felt him catch me. He wanted to make sure I didn't do anything irrational. Where's Lilly? I feel that there's nothing I can do. What have I done? I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I tried to yell this out, but I was asleep, I guess.

I hate Lilly for this. I hate her for this. I hate her. She left! She couldn't be so selfish. I tell her everything I feel and she runs her mouth and gets taken away. She tells ME everything and then goes to run her mouth and leaves! Lilly. Lilly. Love. Family. Friends. She is my friend, I can't be mad at her! But she left... But she will come back! I'm so confused, I think I'm giving myself a headache.

Marcee's POV-

I woke up to a room. That was white. Great. I hate the color white, it creeps me out. "Why?" Said a voice from beside me. I jumped up and was greeted by a smirking Kid Flash and a very serious Red Arrow. "What?" I said, looking down to see myself on a bed with-you guessed it-white sheets, pillows, blanket, and warmer. "You were talking in your sleep saying how 'You didn't mean it' and 'She's gone' and just now you said you hate the color white! Why?" Said KF, walking towards me, with a rude, cocky attitude, sounding threatening. Where's Drake? My cape! My cane! Where are they! I feel so bare. The white. It's all blank. Like what Lilly's mind was... Wait no! We can't change that now, all we can do is try to find her. My breathing started to speed up. And more. And more. KF kept on yelling at me, but all of a sudden, they were out of there and the door was closed. i tried to get up but hand cuffs were preventing me. I started crying, trying to calm myself down, but failing. It kept on happening until I was sobbing, gasping for air. Just then they came back in, KF kept on yelling at me, asking me all types of questions. General Jack-Ass finally noticed my breathes and tolled KF. "Kid Flash, she's hyperventilating. Maybe you should stop, at least until she calms down." Said Red. "Let me in!" I heard a voice from outside the door. Now everything seemed fuzzy. God I hate when this happens. Just then there was a explosion at the door. There stood Artemis and Drake, Drake running towards me, but turning towards her. "Thank you so much!" He yelled as he quickly gave her a hug. He then ran towards me, quickly slicing the handcuffs, and freeing my hands. He started singing a low lullaby, soft and pleasant, and each word was sounded out perfectly like when he told us stories, but all the words flowed together.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound.

He started out as an intro, and held me like he would with Lilly, and we rocked back and forth. I could faintly hear the sound of yelling and smashing, and looked over and saw the Teamers and Leaguers yelling at each other.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

I'm so flipping scared. We had to do this stupid tournament!

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

I had stopped crying and was now laying in bed, feeling safer, calmer, kinda happy, and almost pleasant.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound...

By the time he left, I was already asleep. A story or lullaby from Drake can calm or put anyone to sleep. I wonder if that could be another power...?

Drakes POV-

Poor Mar. She had another attack. "That's why she has to be near people at ALL TIMES!" I yelled when I was somewhat away from the room. First Lilly now Mar. Geez. Almost everyone in the justice league and the team were arguing with each other. 'Im sorry for what Wally and Roy did to your friend.' I looked over and saw the 'M'gann' girl looking over at me. 'So you trust me with there names?' I said sarcastically. 'We seem to be seeing each other a lot lately, and I guess it couldn't hurt really.' She said back. 'They can't get hurt. That's why I protect them.' I said staring off into space. 'Why?' She asked curiously back. 'Because they're part of the story. My story.' I said walking off, heading to Marcee's room to sleep on the bed across from it so if anyone came in, I would here. God Lilly, where are you?

I was cold. I was in pain. But I was hot. I wasn't in pain. WHAT'S GOING ON?! It's dark but it's always dark. It's light but its never light. I'm scared. "Daddy! Athens Cur me? Cur vobis fúgiant nocere me?" I screamed to the dark. "Dickie-avem! Iuva me! Ne mihi damnum? Dixistis youd semper protegat me!" I was in pure agony. My head felt as if it was going to burst! "Quare? Jason est, cur laeseritis me? Sed mentis compos dicas tibi non video. CUR?" I don't know what's going on. But I want answers! "Timmy? Ubi es? Cur faciat tibi? Run * dum! Sed non diu remansit TRANSFLUO!" Fear gas. That's what this is! But why can I not calm myself like I normally can? What the hell is going on? "Damiani! Run! Ipse te necabo quoque!" What am I seeing that makes me scream this? No! No it can't be! I'm stuck in my head! But how? Why? That monster must have done this! But I can only scream pleas for help. Why? "Connor! Et qui non faciunt necabo! Etiam Clara! Parvulo nostro infantem! In expurget hoc fecit! Tulerunt familias nostras! Utimur tantum habere utrumque alterum! Neque me tantum et Claram, sis! EGO postulo vos! Illa necessitatibus accidit patre! Non gravis ad visitandum omnis feriatus Ne derelinquas nos Conner!" I screamed at the nothingness that I saw. I heard someone come near me and laugh. "Mox et super omnia est mei validus." He said. "Nunc quiescat, Parvum Meum Flos." He hit me across the head with some kind of very hard thing and I immediately fell unconscious. That didn't stop the gas though...

Translations: Daddy! Why did you leave me? Why did you let them hurt me? Dickie-bird! Help me! Don't let them hurt me! You said you'd always protect me! Why? Jason, why would you hurt me? You say it was mind control, but I can see in your eyes it wasn't. WHY? Timmy? Where are you? Why did you let him do this to you? Run while you still can! You don't have much time left! RUN! Damian! Run! He'll kill you too! Connor! Don't do it they'll kill anyone! Even Clara! Our little baby! The purge did this! They took our families! We only have each other! Do not leave me and Clara alone, please! I need you! She needs a father! Not a grave to visit every holiday! Do not leave us Conner!

It will all be over soon and you will be my strongest. Now rest, My Little Flower.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a Superboy looking over me. "Hi..." I said looking, seeing that I was in a now purple room. "The Justice League and the rest of the Team had a fight about KF and Red Arrow breaking into your room and locking you in. " he said somewhat plain voice. "Um," I said feeling I had my cape off, but my cane was still beside me. "Did anyone else grab my cane?" I said, feeling it around. "No, you grabbed it in your sleep. Last night we came to our dorms, but your friend had to carry you up here." He said looking mad about Drake. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. Call me Marcee. Everyone does." I said trying to get up. "I'm Artemis and this is Connor." Said the blonde girl from the door. "Pleasure to meet you." I whispered out as I stumbled off my bed. Um... This should be fun to do. "I don't feel to well..." I said as I walked past. I pressed a button on my staff and a pocket popped out. Artemis and Connor stepped back thinking it was fear toxin or something. There were two pills I popped into my mouth, feeling sweet nectar fill my mouth, and my head start to clear. "Poison Ivy pills. Um.., I'm sorry about yesterday I guess. I just," I sighed. Unable to figure out what to say. So I said nothing and waved the rest of the sentence off. I'm not crazy. "I'm not crazy."

I was in a building eating breakfast, that was cereal and milk, when the JL walked in. I quickly backed up from my chair, cane in hand of course and my eyes opened wide to see any movement. "If anyone moves... Something bad will happen!" I yelled backing into a wall. "Hey kid we're not going to hurt you." Said Flash stepping towards the front of the group. "Yeah I'm gonna believe the guy that attacked my. Get..." I looked around trying to find someone I at least kind of liked. "Superboy! If he stand beside me while you talk to me, I'll be fine." I said. Right now, he was the only one I kinda liked, besides Artemis. That, and Lilly likes him so he must be okay. All of a sudden I saw Connor walk forward to the table I was at and sit down. I did the same thing, making sure I had a good grasp on my cane. "Fine. What do you want?" I said calmly, eating the rest of my cereal. "A while ago you said you don't like heroes. Why?" Said superman, walking forward. I looked up and looked him strait in the eyes. "You were late." I said, when all of a sudden the screen came on. "All of you are to report to the front doors of the building." Orange lights appeared no the floor. I sighed and followed, seeing rat in my way walking towards the front of the building. "This is what resembles a town on your world. People from another planet will be there with eleven captives. The town is deserted. Your objective is to save all eleven captives at all costs. Do not save them and they may use any powers you poses and any weapons. You will be divided into two teams. 'Justice League' comes over here. The rest of you by the other door at the end of the building. Remember, save them or they will really die. First team to collect 5 or more wins." The voice died out and arrows turned on from the floor. Oh, this should be fun.

As soon as the alien dude stopped talking, I could hear another person's breathing settle down. "Salve? Ecquis adest?" I whispered. "Meet your teammate, Kar-El. Don't be shy, girls!" I'm really starting to hate this alien! "Wer ist sonst noch hier?" I heard a female voice shout back. I immediately recognized the German and switched languages. "Sind Sie Kar-El? Sie sind Kryptonian? Ich glaube, ich weiß, dein Cousin Kal-El." That got her attention. She slowly walked over to me. "I am Kar-El. I am one of the soul survivors of the planet Krypton. Who are you?" She had many questions of course. "I am Raven of Earth. I am a vigilante and subject to Cadmus projecting. Your cousin Kal-El is friends with my father. If we ever get out of here, I'll help you find him." I said. "As charming as this lovely first meeting is, we simply must get you two to your starting point in the town." He said.

Translations: Hello? Is anyone there? Who else is in here? Are you Kar-El? Are you Kryptonian? I think I know your cousin Kal-El.

"Except you." Said the voice again. "'Story Teller' come here. You will be put with the Justice League because of your age and knowledge, and if you do well you can be with your friends." The voice said and Drake turned around, ready to tell him "no", when two robotic people pulled his arms, and a door closed in between us. "Noooooo..." I said knowing that there was nothing we could do to change that, so I just got a little mad. Great, the goody two shoes. "We aren't exactly goody two shoes you know?" Said Artemis. "Oh I know, daddy's girl." I said. These bitches took not only my little sister, but they took my big brother too. "C'mon bitches, let's get this fight started." I muttered softly, which made Connor allow a smirk to cross his face briefly. Then he went back to the impassive worried boyfriend. Drake is gonna have to have a "talk" with him later. I'm gonna have to have a "talk" with Lilly. Then Drake is gonna have THE "talk" with Lilly. I can't wait to see her reaction to THAT! But then, I still have to have MY "talk" with Connor later. All of a sudden, the wall behind us started moving us towards the door. We walked outside and Rat said "Hey guys! I'm getting seriously high energy signals. One is coming from the girl you called Raven. The other is coming from an unknown Kryptonian." Well that was unexpected!

"I kinda feel reeeaaalllll awkward about trying to save some people with you guys..." I said walking out the door. "Just try to help us this once, will you?" Said Artemis, turning to Rat's conversation. All of a sudden there was a gigantic explosion in a building across the door, or wall I guess, that we just came from. I suddenly heard a small shriek, probably a bratty little girl. "How about we talk about that later, and focus on saving la peeps now." I said grabbing my cane with both my hands and twirling it around, listening to a plan they would probably come up with. Eh, why not try at a plan? "Superboy, Artemis, you guys will go to the far side of the town. Kid Failure and Nightwing go to the far right of the town, as FAR as possible, look in popular buildings, where people would usually surround. Miss Martian and Aqua-lad, go under ground and check every sewer and under ground building connecting to the sewers. General Jack Ass, check the building that just exploded. I won't be far behind." I said that and looked at Rat for permission. Another building exploded when he looked and said in what seemed to be last minute thought, "Fine, but be careful." With that we all split up. Red Arrow and I were almost at the building when he said, "Don't get in my way." I looked up just as he was about to shoot something. "As long as you don't get in mine." And with that, I felt the familiar rush as I felt a explosion to my right. It's go time.

Not only did they set explosives everywhere, no, they put frickin robots that destroy every frickin thing in its path. Literally. Uhhggggggg... Great. Hope everyone else's has better luck then I do. Not. Lets do an count on how many people we have saved. One. Great. I heard a small scream, probably a little boy or girl. Minus well save another captive. I dodged a couple(okay, a lot) of robot things and saw a little boy, about eight years old, all scratched up, scared. "Are you okay, darling?" I asked, walking slowly up to the little boy. It looked like he was chained up to a poll sticking up from the ground. "Aww, poor baby." I said sympathetically to the little boy. "This may seem loud, but it will get you out, okay?" I said, trying my best not to scare him. He nodded, looking up at me with big, dark, soft green eyes. He also had brown hair, but a bit light shade than mine. I swung my cane at the chain a couple times, and it finally broke. "Can you walk? We need to get somewhere safe, okay?" I said, hoping he would be okay. He nodded his no, so I walked up and carried him bridal style. He instantly grabbed, whimpering. "You won't leave me alone, will you?" He said. "Umm... No, I won't." I said he seemed pretty light. I won't let him go, or get hurt, I'm sure of it. I carried him outside, making sure we were out of site. We walked for a while, when the wall right in front of me crashed, and a flash of red, blue, white, and...blonde! What?

Wait, what? If Supergirl is in here then Raven shouldn't be so far behind. "Hey, are you Supergirl?" I whispered as I hid in between two buildings, still holding the little boy in my arms, gesturing for him to stay quiet. She looked up just as a robot thing got back up and was about to punch her. I looked intensely at the thing, when all of a sudden, one of the metal beams that support it broke off. "Come here!" I whispered, knowing the kryptonian would be able to hear me. She quickly flew over to where I was. "Who are you?" She said. "Call me Logic. Right now, i have to get this kid to safety. But first..." I trailed off as I looked at her. "What has no wings but can fly, have no eyes but can cry?"

I said this as I set one of Riddler's traps he made me on her leg. "What?!" She said as she was about to tear it off. "Stop, ah, ah, ah, ah. My dear, that is connected to a very, loud alarm. You move your leg more then a yard, that thing will blare so loud! And I'm sure that some of the robots out there would not hesitate to attempt to rip you to shreds. All you have to do is answer my riddle. Ta ta!" I said out loud laughing as I almost dropped the boy. Now he looked scared. "Aw, come now, I wouldn't hurt a cute little thing like you. Lets get you to safety." I said as I walked towards a water tower I ha seen earlier, indicating we were almost to where we were before. All of a sudden, the tugged on my sleeve, so I stopped and looked at him. He motioned for me to put him down. I did. He started walking to a grey brick building. I followed without saying a word. He was...hypnotizing. He stopped in the middle of the building. "Are you Marceline?" He said. "How do, how do you now my name?" I said looking at him. "Klarion knows you." He said, his eyes turning black. That little devil. He is helping Klarion. "What's your goal?" I said stepping towards him. "Tell him how you are doing." He said. Well lets see about that. "Your stupid to think I wouldn't hurt you." I said. "Klarion said you wouldn't hurt me." He said backing up. "Oh I won't hurt you. Doesn't mean I won't scare you." I said, walking towards him. I ran towards him, grabbing his shoulder before he could turn around. I grabbed a wet cloth from my belt and used a trick Johnathan taught me once. I pushed him down to the floor, making sure he couldn't struggle. "This little trick gives the victim the sensation that they are drowning. lets see if it works on you." I said this feeling the wet cloth in my hands. "You know, the average human lasts about 14 seconds with this over mouth, lets see how long you last." I put the cloth over his mouth and saw him struggle. At 10 seconds he passed out. I walked out of the building leaving him in there. Just then the voice over head started talking. "You will all go to the front of this town, there will be three sets of doors. Go through the one that is labels with your names. This segment is done. You will report to the dorm you did last night. You may do anything, such as socialize, exercise, eat, ect."

I met up with Kara and discovered her predicament. "Clouds." I said softly. The riddler's device fell off of her. "Okay, children, I guess you now must speak to your friends." The alien dude said. We were enveloped in darkness, thanks to me, and appeared in an extremely dark corner of the room where the other teams were. I could hear Marcee and Drake looking for me. Then, Jr.-Jet-Speed decided to say "So...how many kids did you guys get?" I slowly stepped out of the shadows, Kara doing the same, and said "Eight." He looked at me in complete disbelief. "That's impossible." He said. I turned to Kara, choosing to ignore him, and said "That extended family we were talking about is over there. Look for the 's'." She walked off. Marcee and Drake rushed forward and enveloped me in a hug. Tears fell silently down my face, still hidden behind my hood, as I muttered nonsense. The fear gas was still in my system. It isn't leaving anytime soon.

We were all back in the dorms, just, hanging out I guess. Drake was comforting Lilly, while he was mad at me. We often got into fights, but Lilly usually mends us back together, just like when Lilly and I get into fights. They never get into fights. Drake thought it was foolish to not try to get a point for my team. He means well, I know, and wants me to do my best, but geez, you have to give a person some room to walk. I walked and walked around the dorm, and finally found some clothes. But, they were all to, normal regular clothes. I usually like to dress in more classy, older clothing, or as Drake puts it, '18th century clothing'. Oh well, I like it. I walked into another room and found olde clothes that would fit me. I wonder if I will ever get older, or forever look like a kid. You see, Lilly looks older even though she was frozen in age 13, same age as me. I'm a couple months older then her, but I still look like a thirteen year old. I put on a light purple dress, that had puffed shoulders, and reached a little above my knees. I let my hair fall from the ponytail I had it in, and it curled up and bounced everywhere. Then I put on some silver tights, and light purple little dress shoes. I then grabbed a light purple little bow, and put it on the right side of my hair. My hair reached to shoulder length with my giant mass of curls. When straightened, it would probably go to about my elbows. I still had my silver and purple cane. So I kept using it since it also matched my outfit. I walked out and followed my way back to the room were all the YJ kids were and the V's. Red Arrow was the first to look up at me.

I was so scared that I refused to leave Drake's side. I needed reassurance that I would be okay. That everyone was still here. That everyone wasn't dead. I still had fear gas in my system. It made me clingy. Terrified. Not feeling...well, the aster. I didn't notice that Drake was mad at Marcee...again. If I did I was too scared to care. I didn't notice when she walked off. I did notice when Drake said "Come on, Lil'. We have to see the league." I didn't want to. But I knew I had to. I slowly stood up. I grabbed his hand tightly, after making sure my hood was up and my mask was on. I slowly walked out with him. I felt stares directed at me. "I told you." I said quietly to Drake. "What?" He said. "No one wants me around. I'm a waste of space. I don't know why you bother keeping me around." I said so quietly that even Clark was straining to hear me. Everyone was in shock at my words. Drake couldn't believe I'd say something like that. I could practically hear Desmond snickering in my head, So the great Raven has finally fallen? Ha! You need to learn how to fly before you can fall, Subject One! Man I hated that guy. I still do. I have nightmares about him almost every night. Yep. Still a seven year old that's disturbingly ignored, abandoned, and forgotten to the world. Still slowly fading to the background. No one is there to catch me if I fall. No one is there to shine a light on me and discover my fading body to save it from this hell. No one is there to care. Period. End of story. Goodbye. The end. Or so part of me thought. The other parts aren't the same. One part is arguing with my unhappy side. One part is sitting there not knowing what to do. One part is sitting there taking the beating. One part is...you know what, I think my point has been seen. "Sed quia audiri non potest dicere haud frangit ossa lapides et ligna, et verba semper interficere." I said knowing full well he could understand me. I turned around and walked back to the dorm and cried myself to sleep. I'm so pathetic!

"We'll you look... different." Said Red Arrow, looking me up and down. "Where's Rae? And S.T.?" I said sitting down on a couch, crossing my ankles, swinging my legs back and forth. "They left after you went to get changed. By the way, where did you find the clothes at?" Said Artemis. "Down the hall, and keep on turning left every chance you get." I said to her. "Okay, thanks." She said back to me. "Your...really unexpectedly adorable." Said green lantern walking next to me. I stuck out my tongue and turned around to leave when I saw Rat. "Can you get out of my way, mister?" I said in a smart ass tone, trying to move away from him. Why is he so damn tall?! "You have some answering to do." Said Superman, stepping g close to green lantern. "I have done nothing wrong so far." I said crossing my arms. "You sprayed us with fear gas, knocked out KF, and stabbed Nightwing." Said Flash. "Not to mention she trapped me with a device!" Said Supergirl. "Well, besides that I have done nothing wrong!" I said defensively.

"What's your name?" Said Wonder Woman, walking towards me. "Marceline." I said looking at her. "Wanna read my mind, Martian?" I said turning towards the girl. I saw her look like she was concentrating, then I thought of laughter. Hahahahhaahahaahahahah. She grimaced as she pulled out of my mind. "She's not lying about that, at least." She kind of mumbled. Suddenly, Drake walked threw the door. He walked past me. "Ugh. Can you be anymore provoking?" He said to me as he settled down on one of the couches. "I suppose I could, but I don't think you could handle it." I said looking directly at him. He looked away from me and to the league. "Your questions?" He said ready to answer some. He looked very patient as usual in his jeans, red collared shirt, and brown jacket. "What's your name?" Said Flash to Drake. "Drake." He said, short and direct. "Your telling us your names freely?" Said Artemis. "It's just a name. We can always change it." I said, feeling anxious for no real reason. "What time is it?" I said. "Around 3 o'clock." Said Drake looking at his book. "I'm going to find a room that is not white, and is somewhat close to another." I said as I walked off. After about five minutes of walking, Conner, Kid Failure, and Red Arrow caught up to me through the maze like dorms.

I should know better than to accept my visions with open arms but sometimes I just can't fight against it. I closed my eyes and let my mental barriers fall.

/\/\/\

I opened my eyes and screamed at what I saw. Metropolis was destroyed. By a nuclear bomb. I ran to find my dad but stopped short when I saw he was interrogating the joker. I quickly ran into the observation room and watched through the glass. Then the wall broke and superman flew in. He was so angry with the joker he killed him. Then he blamed it on my dad. He must have heard me gasp in anger because he flew through the dark, tinted glass separating us and grabbed me by the neck. I quickly put my hands on his and closed my eyes tightly. "It's rude to not look people in the eyes. Especially your elders." He said somewhat kindly. I kept my eyes closed. "Open your eyes or I'll crush your throat!" He said with venom in his voice. In fear, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He used his heat vision to burn my eyes out. I screamed and clutched at my eyes. He must have thought me dead because he went out of the door to talk to Gordon. I quickly went out of the hole in the wall. If I could get out, I'd be safe. I kept my eyes closed and walked. I accidentally walked into someone. "Child, are you alright?" I shook my head. "What is wrong?" The man asked. "My eyes hurt." I said. "May I see if they are alright?" He asked. "I don't want to disgust you." I said sadly. "Just show me." He said. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. I saw nothing but he must have seen what used to be my eyes. "Who did this to you?" He asked angrily. "Superman." I answered so quietly that he almost couldn't hear me. I wiped my tears away. He took my hand and said "My name is Lex Luthor. I know this might not be easy for you but would you like for me to drive you home?" "You can't. He made my father an outlaw." I said as I started to cry again. "Then why don't you come home with me?" He asked. I nodded my head and took his hand. We walked to the nearest train station. We then proceeded to ride the train to Jump City when he said " I never asked for your name. How rude of me." "Lillian Wayne" I said softly. He gave me a hug and we got off the train. We went inside his home and he called to familiar people down. My boyfriend, Kon-El, and one of my best friends, Kar-El. Kon gave me a hug and told everything would be alright. Kar took me to my room, which was in between hers and Kon's, and gave me a hug. She let me cry as much as I needed to. This was harder for me because Dick and Tim were in Metropolis when it exploded. I cried for hours and then Kon came in and gave the both of us a huge bear hug. When Lex walked by later he was amused at the sight he saw. Kon on one side, Kar on the other, and me in the middle. We were asleep. That was one of the last times I slept a full night. But I was safe. Kar and Kon wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Even if that meant killing someone to keep me safe.

/\/\/\

I pulled out with tears on my face. I knew that could never happen. But it didn't hurt to dream either.

"The Justice League are gone!" Said Connor, starting to look alarmed. "What do you mean they are gone?" I asked, wondering how the three geniuses could use lose the Justice League. "What exactly happened?" I asked turning around to look at all three of them. "Um..the speaker dude said that the Justice League's test have been done, and that he was bringing in some other good fighter kid. He said something about another Robin coming in." Said Kid Flash. Wait, witch Robin? Lilly has like, four different brother that used to be Robin. "They said he would be here in exactly an hour." Said Red Arrow. "I have to tell Raven! Where is she?" I asked as I looked at each of them. They looked at each other, then at me. "How are we supposed to know?" Said KF. "You were some of the last people to see her." I said said looking at them. They kind of shrugged as they looked back at me. "Ugh. Fine. Lets split up and look for her before the hour is up. Meet up at the main room we where before, in 45 minutes. We'll talk about the new guy then. Hurry up!" I said as I skipped off, starting to search through all the rooms.

It was almost as bad as it had been when I was born. Times are different now. Nobody is safe from the "good guys" anymore. The "bad guys" protect the civilians now. The insurgency are the the only ones who dare to oppose the others. My father leads the insurgency. Lex funds them. He has Kal-El wrapped around his finger. Kal doesn't suspect a thing. The insurgency houses the former villains that went good. Kal houses the former heroes that followed his lead. But that's not the bad thing. The bad thing is we are in full-on warfare crisis mode. Innocent children that look up to Kal have been murdered by none other than, you guessed it, Kal and his colleagues. Lex was murdered by Kal when he tried to incapacitate him. Now it's just us. Kon, Kar, and me. Kon goes by Connor, now. Kar goes by Kara, now. I go by Lillac. Kal has no idea how bad he's screwed up the world. But-!

/\/\/\

I am being shaked. By what, I have no idea. I snapped my eyes open, jumped off of the bed I had been laying on, and conjured up a ball of energy so fast even Flash would have had a hard time keeping up. I heard someone else shift nervously. "Are you okay?" Artemis asked. "Perfectly." I answered monotonously. "You might want to come with me. The league is missing and some new guy is about to show up." She informed me. "Lead the way." I replied in a monotonous voice. I wonder who's coming. Thank god the league is gone, though. I don't think I could stand anymore of that "hunky-dory" shit that Clark uses. So who's gonna disappear next?

"Have you found her!?" I yelled down the hall. "Found who?" Said a voice behind me. I swung my cane around at shin length. "Ow! It's me you idiot. Are you looking for Rae? I think Aqua lad and Artemis found her. Lets go to the main room." He said as we walked there. When I got there, I saw a boy probably about the same age or older then Lilly and me. He had a cape and hood on, and the Robin costume. He turned towards Drake and I.

Artemis, Kaldur'ahm, and I walked back into the room and I immediately felt his presence. My older brother, Damian, was having as much fun as possible while acting like a conceited, spoiled, little brat. He stopped when he saw me. "Robin?" I asked weakly. "Raven!" He said in a surprisingly happy tone. He rushed forward and gave me a hug. He only knows that he's my brother because Marcee and I once got caught by the League of Shadows. He was able to read up on who I was and sneak us out. We've been close ever since. I was probably the only person who could calm him when he got pissed. He visits us every once in a while. But it's rare that he can get away from our family. "So...what were you dreaming about?" Artemis asked. My eyes went wide and I said "Nothing." She could tell I was lying apparently. "Tell the truth, kid. No one likes a liar. Didn't your parents teach you better than that?" That was it. She struck my last nerve. I couldn't stop myself from making a huge ball of energy. I also couldn't stop myself from flinging it in her direction. "MY SECRETS ARE MY SECRETS, SO BUT OUT!" I said with venom in my voice. I walked up to Damian, grabbed his arm and pulled, saying "Come on, Robin!" He followed me. Marcee followed at a close distance. I heard Drake say behind me "She had a ruff childhood. She really doesn't like to talk about life before joining the Vigilantes." That is an understatement.

Okay M., think, what was his name? Don? No. Dale? Donavan? No. Umm... Oh! Damian! I remember him now! He sure did act spoiled. "You know there are spare changes of clothes we should probably get changed into. Well, you guys anyway. By the way, uh, Crow? Where are we going?" I said skipping along, feeling by curls bounce along.

Lilly's hair was always so strait. She turned around to where she thought I was in general and gave me a mini Bat-glare. "Don't call me that Virtue!" She yelled at me while Drake chuckled, and Damian looked at us in a somewhat odd way. He is actually one of the Robins I kinda like. I mean, I like Jason, but I don't really appreciate being shot at a couple times. That, and Damian is on the League of Shadows, which is pretty cool. I'm not sure if he likes me or not though. Just like the rest of the bats, he always has a strait face. "Hey Bird-Brain! You know B-man was here a few hours ago, right? What brings you here? Or rather, do you know why your here?" I asked him while leaning against one of the walls. "I just got teleported here. That's all I know. It's even good to see a couple of familiar faces. Even the mentally-insane ones." He said, turning to fully face me at the last part. "I wish we were better strangers." I said to him.

"Please, don't try so hard, I couldn't like you any less." He said.

"Don't get lost in thought; you'll be a total stranger there."

"Someday you'll find yourself, and will you be disappointed." He snapped back.

"Why don't you go blow your brains out, you've got nothing to lose." I said.

"You know, sometimes I wish I had a lower I.Q., so that I could enjoy the company of people as dumb as you." he said back, trying to be smart.

"There's enough people in this world who hate you, without you working so hard to get another one." I said back. Now we were just trying to get an insult out of the other. I'll admit, he composes himself very well.

So my older brother and best friend are having an insult war. Nothing new there. "O utinam esset iustus duo et clausa iam osculari." I said. I laughed at their reactions. Damian spluttered and blushed in embarrassment and Marcee just oozed confusion. I laughed harder at the fact that they couldn't find any way to react to that. "We don't." He said. "Certus." I said making sure to stretch the word out as long as possible for exaggeration. We walked to the cafeteria and got ice cream. We sat there and ate ice cream and talked about random things. Eventually the team came looking for us. Damian and I snapped back to our usual stoic selves. Marcee went back to being annoying. I'm curious to know if she has to try. Haha! But I honestly am curious. I know she lived with Joker and Harley for a while. And they're plenty annoying. Without help, that is. "Now we're down to the strongest. The youngest. The teams are the Vigilantes and Robin against the Young Justice team. Your training before the exercise starts as soon as possible. You will be testing your abilities as individuals and as a team. Now get to it!" The creepy alien dude said. At least I would be with someone I knew and liked.

"Why must I be with this idiot?" I said, looking at Damian. He somewhat glared at me. "I would say the same thing." He said back. "Would you guys quit it? We talked with the Young Justice group, and Robin, for your sake and comfort, we will start training in an hour at about 5 o'clock so you can get settled in. Come on, lets go find some rooms to hang out at until then." Said Drake as he dragged Lilly along. "By the way, Brat-Boy, what did Raven say earlier?" I asked him as I skipped, using my cane to support myself, starting to feel tired. "Nothing." He said really quickly as we left the room. Birds and Bats are always acting weird. We had been walking for about ten minutes when we finally found a couple rooms, that were also right beside each others, and oddly enough, my suit was there. Huh, weird. "What weird?" Said Lilly as she walked up to about where I was and rested her elbow on my shoulder. "Oh, nothing, just my clothes are here. Anyway, you coping any?" I asked her, somewhat worried. "What makes you think anything is a matter?" She said as we walked into a couple rooms, side by side to each other. "Looked like you were thinking over there. You know I love the power the mind has over the body, like Jonathan. It's kind easy to tell when your thinking little feather." I told her. She was not only my best friend, but we had a sister relationship. Sure I have tried to kill her on a few occasions, and vise versa, but still, if she ever dies, it would be at the hands of me. No one else is allowed to kill her. Wow, I am really sounding odd now. Eh. "I'm saving this outfit, but let me get back in my costume, I'll be right back." I said as I went into the bathroom to get changed. Lets see. Black pants and T-shirt, check, belts, check, silver cape, check, purple convers, check, cane, check, dagger, check, hair in ponytail, check. Yep, I think I'm good to go. I walked out and saw Raven pacing the room that is connected to mine. "Come on, Drake is probably waiting for us with your idiot of a brother." I said, hearing her lightly chuckle. I sort if ran down the hall, wanting to get something to drink. Or eat. "You know, I wonder if they have a Joker's Girl here, if there is even any alcohol." I said joking around. "Haha, hilarious. But seriously, if I ever find you drinking, I will strangle you." She said towards my alcohol joke, being very scary. "Hahahahaha! I'm just saying, Harley always has them so I'm just wondering what they taste like!" I said all defensively. "You think they have coffee?" I said looking at her, getting excited. "If they do, you are only having a little bit. Do you remember what happened last time you had coffee?" She asked me, looking at me as if I were insane. "You are insane." Said Drake as he walked up behind me. I punched him in the shoulder playfully, not meaning to say that out loud. "You ready Boy-Blunder the Fourth?" I said turning towards Damian.

He grabbed my arm and pushed it aside. "Don't call me that." He said in a serious voice. I stuck my tongue out at him, as we heard a voice. "Training will begin in 5 minutes. Follow the orange lights." The voice said. "Were not idiots. I think I know that if there is an orange light, we should probably follow it." I muttered, as I pulled my arm away Robin harshly.

*2 hours later*

"We'll that was pleasant." I said as I got done sparing Damian. I'll admit, he's pretty good at fighting. Okay, really good, but I still use better weapons and am a much more awesome fighter than he is. "Now, you will take a 5 hour sleep, and wake up at twelve. From there, you will fight in certain tests and arenas. Please return to your rooms and go to sleep." The voice went off. Weird. "Should we do it?" Said Lilly. "I am super tired, and want to be energetic when I beat up some punks, so why not." I said as as I turned to walk away, knowing they would probably follow me. "Well, she's right there. We want as much energy, while they ponder and wonder wether to it, and we will be able to wake up easier and make a better strategy." Said Drake as he walked up behind me, putting his shoulder in mine. Guess he's not mad at me anymore. That's topical. We usually have on and off fights. "Come on little birds!" I said across my shoulder. I felt a light smack against my head, as I smiled and we all walked back to the doors we were at before.

*Dream*

I remember being with Harley a lot when I first became Logic. I usually hung out at Joker's and her's place, adjusting to fighting with a lot of power, and how to fight with a theme. Like Catwoman is a cat thief, Poison Ivy uses plants, and Harley is a carnival clown. I had to be predictable, yet stay always unpredictable. She had me go through a course that looked like a circus or carnival, while fighting off tons of there goons. Even after that, Edward had me go through his riddle rooms, having to be a fast thinker, looking for any solution. Most of the time, after that I would help Jonathan with his plans about thinking if way to steal more chemicals for his fear toxin. At first he terrified me, and somewhat still does, but I always help him non the less, and for that he never hurts me, or sprays me. Sometimes, I even think he enjoys my help. Then there are the villains that kinda hate, like Penguin. Still, I learned most of my skilled fighting and strategizing from them, though. I don't know why, but, not only are they family, but, they help put a thrill in my life. An I love it.

*End dream*

I woke up to a tapping on my shoulder. I instantly woke up and saw Drake right beside me, with Lilly and Damian. "Why are you guys up? Wasn't the old robo supposed to wake us up?" I said getting up, flattening my cape. "Book woke me up a half an hour earlier so we can see if we can see what were donnish and strategize." Said Drake. "Well this is exciting." Said Lilly as she walked out of the room ahead of me. I stood there for a while, then shook myself to awake myself, and started walking off. "You meant Harley Quinn, Edward Nigma, and Jonathan Crane, correct?" Said Damian as I walked behind Drake and Lilly. "Um...yeah, sorry about that." I said, knowing I did it again. "I did not know you talked in your sleep." He said, smirking, acting arrogant. Fine, two can play that game. "Yeah, habit I guess. And I did not know you were a creep and watched girls while they sleep." I said as I smirked also, catching up with Lilly and Drake.

We heard the robotic voice. "I see your awake. Near to perfect timing. What do you require?" He said looking at us through the screen. My eyes were trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. "We want to see what we are doing, and what the rules are so we can make a plan." Said Lilly. "Ah yes, Raven, Logic, Story Teller, and Robin. Right now you will go through a type of course, while fighting the enemy's you see, and avoid being injured. This course was made mostly for the entertainment of the course. On the two teams, the best one adapted to it will be fighting for there team. This challenge is in a carnival." He said, keeping a strait face, just like the damn bats do. "Yes!" I yelled out, when I felt something clamp down on my mouth. I looked down to see a black fog thing cover my mouth, and looked over at Raven. Opps, maybe a little to loud. "Who will be competing on this challenge?" Asked Drake, acting educated. "Nightwing and Logic." Said the voice. "Great, my second favorite bird." I said in a sarcastic voice, looking at Damian.

We heard shuffling from behind us after awhile, and returned around. There the Young Justice team were, looking at the screen and us. "Ask him." I said as I pointed to the screen. He then went through the whole process again. "Why does Nightwing have to fight her?" Sai M'gann as he got finished explaining all the stuff. Dick looked a tad uneasy, for a bat. "Easy. He fights the biggest clowns in the world, I live with the biggest clowns in the world." I said, explaining it to her, in a non sarcastic tone. One of the last things I want is a Martian in my mind. I heard Damian scoff at my tone, and what I said. "Nightwing, Logic, step forward into the room that is in front of you." We did as were told. There was a door in front of us, and walked through it. Rat looked as if he wanted to murder me. "I told you no hard feelings!" I whisper/shouted at him. "Yeah, that will definitely make me not mad at you." He said at me. "Make it through the course, and grab as many small flowing spheres as possible. Go." We'll that was a fast. All o a sudden the doors in front of us opened up, and we both dashed forward. Everything was pretty dark. Damn me and my human vision. Wait, what am I doing!? If I press a certain button on my cane, it will send electrical currents to my eyes giving m good vision. Duh! I forgot about that. I saw rings, polls ditches, and what looked like rides. Weird. I looked to my side and saw a a small sphere glow purple. Most be mine. I picked it up when I heard someone talking. "Ladies and Gentleman! For our wonderful Corcus-Carnival, lets welcome our first acts, Nightwing and Logic! They will be saving our wonderful damsel in distress, a normal girl that would sit to watch a show!" He said as we saw a girl about 8 years old thrashing around above a water tank in ropes. WHY MORE KIDS?! Ugh. Just then I heard something hit the ground. I turned around to see Nightwing fighting off some goons, and some running towards me. This should be fun.

I sat back and listened. BANG! Well I guess Marcee and Dick might be a little busy. I sat back in a corner and let the fear gas take its toll.

I dodged almost all of the goons and thugs running towards me and Rat. Turns out, some of them have those cool glowing orbs on them. Cool! I had collected about 30, and put them in my compartment in my cane. I looked back over at the girl and noticed that the rope she was tied to was slowly lowering. I ran over to her, only to suddenly bend back by almost being hit by knives. Great. Rat looked like he was fighting off a large Cyclopes, probably from a freak show at the carnivals. The girl that was on the rope kept on lowering. She looked scared and unsure about what to do. I wonder what was in the water? Wait! I can grab her with my cane! With the edge of a side on my cane, I can pull it this way and cut her free. But, the spheres...

The girl is more important!

But what about the sphere things?

What would Doll do?

Save her. Fine Ill save the stupid kid.

Good. Hurry!

I'm hurrying! Geez.

With that I emptied my cane, then turned to point at the girl. I shot it out, and as it started to pull back at me, so did the girl. I jumped up and pulled her down quickly, using the end of my cane to cut her loose. I did so, and she looked at me and smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Follow me, chèrie." I said leading her to the exit. Al of a sudden, the door opened, an we ran through, me holding my cane with both hands, twirling it on my hands. All of a sudden, everything went white, then a giant light. I closed my eyes, and when I opens them, I was back on the room we were formally in, and the girl was gone. "Very good. Next will be swimming." Raven and S.T. gave me weird and questioning looks. I shrugged. Who the heck won?!

/\/\/\

The doorbell rang. Selina answered the door to find Bruce's youngest children, Damian and Lilly; Lilly being the youngest. She was practically being carried by Damian. But that wasn't what stood out. They were both in uniform under their aliases, Robin and Psych. But that wasn't what stood out either. What stood out was the fact that they were both crying. Damian (Robin) had tears streaming down his face silently. Lilly (Psych) was openly crying her eyes out. "Ms. Kyle, can we come in?" Damian asked. She let them in. "What happened?" Selina asked, fearing the worst. "Dad's dead. The battle for the cowl and the protégés has begun." Lilly said, in between sobs, confirming Selina's fears.

/\/\/\

"Yea, yea, yea. We get it. Dive down save anyone down there. Stay down as long as possible. Don't get hit by anything. Now can we go now?" I asked. I am seriously gonna Hirt that stupid creepy voice. "Go." It said. I dived strait for the bottom before Kaldur'ahm could even react. I sat on the bottom of the pool, in a dome of pure black energy which allowed me to breathe, using sonar to distinguish humans and projectiles. I am so going to win this thing.

I watched as Lilly dived into the water, then Aqua Lad follow behind. "What do we do now? Wait, were you guys able to see what we we went through?" I said to everyone. "Nope." Said Drake, walking towards me and leaning on my hard like a head rest. "Darn you tall people." I muttered as I just got comfortable leaning on Drake, not caring to move. Ugh, I don't feel well. I think I have home sickness... Yep, that's it. I miss Selina, Harley, Ivy, Jonathan, Edward, hey, even Joker some! Some of them think I have been acting a little brat-ish lately though. Eh, their fault, they raised me like this. Plus, it's not like they have tried to change it. I stood up and walked to the couch that was in the room, dusting off my now purple shirt. I like to change my outfit sometimes, but only some colors. I still had my cape, my black pants, and my cane, green and purple mask, purple shoes, but my shirt was now purple, and I had a purple clasp on my hair. I started tapping my foot getting bored. "Aww, what's a matter?" Said Drake walking over to me. He ruffled up my hair, making me swat his hand away. "Hmmhhmmm! Leave me alone." I said to him, as he sat right beside me, acting 'cool'. "Is the little kiddie tired?" He said acting all smug. "One, so what if I was tired? It's like, 2 in the morning and I didn't have a good sleep. Two, I'm bored, not tired. And three, I AM NOT THE YOUNGEST! Raven's younger than me!" I said pointing out the differences. "Yeah, we'll you act the youngest, virtue. Anyway, how was it like in there? In your circus, with Nightwing? Are you hurt? I swear, if I have to mend another bone of yours so quickly," He said, looking at me, being a tad over dramatic. "I'm fine. It's Avian I'm worried about." I said, hearing someone walk up behind us. "You call her avian?" Said Damian. "Yeah, why bird boy the fourth?" I said to him, smiling at my name for him, acting like Harley usually does all the time. "Nothing of your concern." He said, but in maybe, a...playful tone? Huh? Maybe he's like Lilly says him to be, nice, and a...good friend? Well, lets not get ahead of ourselves, and see how that works. All of a sudden, a large door opened, and Lilly and Aqua Dude came out. I wonder if anyone died. "No Log, no one died." Said Lilly, shaking her head a little, signaling she was joking around, but only signaling it to Drake, Damian, and of course, me. Oops, need to get better at not talking out loud. Eh, oh well. "So, what happened?"

"Fine, I guess. What do expect?" Said Lilly as we greeted her and Aqua-Dude after they got back in the land. "Ho-" I was cut off by the large voice overhead. "We'll talk later." I said short for everyone, looking around at everyone really quickly. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, what do we do now?" Asked rat as he walked up to the screen, completely ignoring me. Well! That was rude! I stuck out my tongue and also walked up to the screen, somewhat interested about what would happen now. This whole system is very confusing and complicated. Great. From the corner of my eye, I saw Connor walk up to Lilly, and her ever so slightly smile. Aww! Well, if I can't be happy, at least she can. Man, everyone treats me like a kid. Oh well, I just have to show them how wrong they are. But for now, lets listen to what's going on. "Story Teller and Connor will be competing in a forest set scenario. New objective. You both are on two opposite sides of a town. On one side o the town, there's been a bank robbery. 20 men have guns, grenades, and knives. Fifty people are hostages. On the other side of town, there is an science lab. An explosion has happened. Sixty people are injured, and a spreading fire has occurred. Each of you pick which one you will save. You start when you hear the screams." Just then, another door had opened, and they walked out as quickly as Lilly and Aqua-lad had come in.

Drake's POV-

I nodded at the screen as we walked forward into the door. Come on S.T., act classy, play it cool. As always. We were still in the dark, when it seemed a forest sort of came into view. "We'll Mr. Kent, which do recon we should do?" I said looking at him. "What?" He said looking at me surprised, and somewhat mad. "I have my ways, Connor. You remind me of the story of the selfless warrior. He fight for the good and for his loved, but never for his wants. Am I correct?" I said as I opened my book, reading the blank pages, having millions of words come to life in my mind. I knew he wouldn't answer, but still. "Plus, you're part of my own little story. And I would get going Mr. Kent, before those doctors and scientists get to badly burned." I said, walking through the forest. "And Superboy," I said, not looking up from my book. "I've kept many secrets before, and another one can also be kept. No hard feelings." I said as I walked off in the other direction, waving my hand behind my back, gesturing a goodby as I felt for my gun and chain. This reminds me of the blue bird and the bears that took her nest...

Drake's POV-

I am at the bank, and i managed round about 20 hostages, and take out 9 men. I was running through the bank at different parts of it, slowly picking out victims to eliminate. So far no one has died, yet. I was in the rafters, walking calmly like I would on the ground, and kept on looking down at book. 'His first reaction will be to look behind him in a matter of seconds, so jump in front of him." Book said from the blank pages. I did as told, and no doubt it worked. I did this a few more times until there were only about 7 hostages and 5 robbers left. I had to grab and lead the hostages to the front of the building, for them to count as safe. I came down from the rafters after I saw the coast was clear and started uniting three people, when I suddenly felt a bone crushing pain in my left arm. I looked to my left and saw that a man had used the butt of his gun on my arm, and most likely broke it. Gosh it hurt! I fell to the floor, book still in hand, as if I couldn't stand anymore. When the guy tried to push me up, I used my gun I had and shot him in the leg, and as he fell down, I grabbed him and pushed myself up, as I used the butt of my gun I had in my pocket, and hit him in the back of the head. I don't really like using my gun, but I do if I need to.

I continued to untie the crying people I had found, and take out the last 4 people without injuring my broken arm anymore then it already was. I finally found the last four people and took them to the front of the building, and took off for the forest as fast as I could. You could visually see my arm was broken, and it hurt to no extent. I closed my eyes to stop focusing on the pain, and had Book lead me by where to go. I guess sometimes I can just hear his knowledge in my head, and he takes over when he needs to, just like Lilly with Raven's instincts, and Marceline with Logic's instincts. I opened my eyes when I realized Book had lead me inside, and saw a slightly worried Lilly and Artemis, a mutual looking Damian (dang that kid is persistent, jut like a certain virtue I know), and a very, VERY mad looking Marcee.

"What were you thinking?!" I said hiting his good arm. "Ow! Geez, I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said looking unamused, and probably hurt from his arm. "And you!" I said walking over to Super Jr. He looked somewhat puzzled as to what he did. Who knows what he did, I just need a punching bag. I grabbed my cape with my left hand, and swung my legs, starting at the left and high, coming down on his leg, kinda throwing him off balance. Lilly walked towards him, telling him sorry for my outburst. Ugh! I turned towards Drake, looking closely at his arm. "Are you sure it's broken?" I asked kindly, hoping it wasn't to bad. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure Mr. Teller has received a large amount of pressure on the certain vital flow, but at least he didnt chip part of a bone. Though I'm sure that could still be healed, I think this will be a tad easier to heal." Said Drake emotionlessly. Well, at least book knows what he is doing. "Well, at least we can put it in a cast, I'm sure of it. I'm sure sunshine won't mind wrapping it up for you, because I'm certain if we are going in a certain pattern, I'm next." I said, in a kind voice, knowing how much a broken bone hurts. I walked over to a seat And sat down, slowly counting from 1 to 2 to 3 to 4, and so on, seeing when the guy would give the next task. "What just happened with Miss Jumpstart over there? Mood swings or anything?" I heard Artemis say. "Something like that. She was upset that S.T. got himself hurt, then wanted to take it out on someone, so she hit Superboy, then felt bad so asked if S.T. was okay, then when she heard book, she got worried, then she went back to her normal, self centered, sarcastic self, and now is occupying herself." Said Lilly, basically reading my actions, like always. She then turned her head towards me, making sure I would hear what she said next. "Feel free to stop me if I make a mistake." She said, being a smart alik, not really looking for an answer. "I prefer the term," I said, pretending to look for the right word. "Arrogant." I said waving my hands and cane around, gesturing towards myself, smirking. "Riddle me this. I am the brother of truth. I create enmities and end friendships, but if I go unnoticed, I am mistaken for my brother. What am I?"


End file.
